Grim tales continuation: Reformation
by Bob-dude17
Summary: The army of Heaven readies itself for battle in a small Ohio town. Can the Underworld prepare for war in only seven days? Based off the the GT web comic. Discontinued.
1. prologue

Reformation: Prologue

The sun was slowly rising on the northeast coast. Above a town a small hole was slowly opening, tearing though it like the sky was made of silk. It glowed a golden yellow with white shining from it like an aspiring hope; most normal mortals would be unable to see it with out a higher sixth sense. However this town was home to three abnormal beings in human form and little did they know the pain they would soon have to face and how grim both life and death could be in only seven days.

The town of Vickson, Ohio. It would not exactly be a backwater hick dump but at the same time the last thing it was going to become was the next Metropolis. With a population of about 500,000 people, five high schools and a local University, two malls, as well as a DMV and even a town statue at the center of the town right in front of the current mayor's office; Mary Wilkinsburg. It was quite impressive in its own right. It wasn't without its fair share of problems either. Crime, gangs, slums, and finance were problems that every city faced like the Black Plague and Vickson was no exception. The crime rate was temperate but it was still something the Vickson, Ohio police force had to contend with more and more, even a few times finding them self's overrun with the typical group thief's or crime spree. The chief of police Mike Mcyal had even recently asked for a raise in the police budget as things were strangely enough getting more and more out of hand each day.

The mayor herself was of French descent although she knew none of her homeland's language. Not one person in her family had ever had expressed any interest in politics at all so she had been the only one to stay from the norm. She was 40 years of age, although she would soon be 41 in March and despite her age was still quite naturally beautiful. She had been mayor for the past five years, a feat she was quite proud of. She loved her town even with all of it's impairments but still on the night of April 15, 2007 she went to bed with a foreboding feeling, a feeling of dread of some kind. She quickly brushed it aside and went to sleep as dreamland swallowed her whole sense of being.

Grim Jr let out a deep and tired sigh. Early 21 century life had never been easy and this was even more true when you were the aborted son of evil reincarnated and had she-devils for a wife and daughter. Fortunately for all of them his love of his life and former foe, Her had managed to find a way to shut up their daughter's second mind. He closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelieve. A split personality was a fairly stupid and over used idea but it still didn't change the reality of the situation. At least the other Rose would be less of headache to both him, his wife and of course his daughter. In truth Jr enjoyed his human identity of George Miguel Smith even more so then his wife did. The 40 some year old reaper always had wanted to live on earth and almost every day in the small Ohio town was at times a dream come true to him.

Still, work with Johan Tech, the company he worked for, was not the most lax company when it came to working. Now more so then ever with the deal they had managed to strike with CEO and Duel Monsters legend Seto Kaiba. Even someone of Jr's stature knew of the famous businessman's skill both in the office and in the game, Johan Tech had been very happy to have such a powerful company such as Kaiba Crop with them and because of so had started cracking down on everyone and anyone who worked for them. This was bad for everyone but Jr sucked it up anyways. The extra pay was a good an excuse as any plus his job wasn't that bad in the grand scheme of things.

At 12: 46 when he was about to go down to the buildings cafeteria when his black cell phone began to ring, fittingly enough the song that was played at funerals, his own personal joke of sorts that Jr had kept for over ten years for the more ironic side of sorts. Jr picked it up and turned it on.

"Hello?"

"Jr sweetie." A voice said though the static but was none the less recognizable as his wife Her.

"Heather? Why are you calling?"

"Look out the window and I think you'll see what I mean." Jr arched an eyebrow up but did as his wife told him. No sooner did he get to an office window did his jaw drop a little from fear. The portal that had appeared in the middle of the night was now the size of a mini van and was glowing brighter then before. If any mortal could have seen the hole they odds are would not have know what to make of it but unfortunately Grim Jr knew exactly what was before his light blue and gray eyes. The pink color from his face blanched in seconds and he was as white as a sheet from fear.

"Where are you now?" Jr asked his wife with a hint of worry in his voice as it quavered a little uneasly.

"I'm at the house with Rose, Sadako, and Sakura. We'll wait for you before we talk about anything." Her replied coolly.

Jr nodded. It was times like these that he was glad he had marred her, although she had changed greatly in personality since they had first meet when they were kids she still had her hardcore tough as nails personality, something their daughter had never seen before, and her natural cool way of thinking made her ideal in wost case scenarios, which they unfortunately were in..

"I'll be there as fast as I can." he said and with that turned off his cell and put it back into his pants pocket. He then began to speed walk to the nearest elevator but was quickly stopped dead in his tracks by the voice of an old friend.

"George! Where's the fire?" A rugged, male voice boomed behind him. The Underworld prince mentally cringed to himself, off all the time why did HE have to show up now?

He slowly turned his head and forced a smile. "Harold my main man! What's up?" The man named Harold was a large man most of it from his muscles and brawny bulk. An equal large dark red golf shirt covered his wide shoulders. His bottom half was also buff with muscle and a pair of slacks covered his other half. Both Jr and Harold had meet 15 years ago when Jr, Her, and a newly born Rose had first come to Vickson Ohio to avoid some kind of crazed demon attacking the Underworld. Both men shared a love of sports of any kind and had quickly become good friends. Harold shrugged which made it look more like a rowing stroke if anything less.

"Not much", he replied. Just as Jr started to walk away Harold then said; "The boys and me were thinking of checking out early and going down to a bar and relive ourselves a little, was wondering if you could come with us."

"Normally I would but the wife and kid are sick with the flue." Jr hated lying to his best mortal friend like this but he knew he had no choice in the matter. "I have to get back home fairly quickly and any other time I'd be more then happy too but duty calls."

"Really? Sucks mate, hope they get better soon and tell Red I said hi." With that the wide man walked off leaving the son of death alone again. When he was sure that his best friend was gone Jr let out a deep sigh of relive. That had been too close for comfort. As he made his way to his car a ping of guilt rushed over him like a waterfall. He hated having to lie to Harold but right now he had larger things to worry about. The streets had proved far more clearer to drive though then they had in the morning and made it back to his house in about roughly 45 minutes. Slowly Jr opened the door and walked in and made his way to the living room.

His family lay before him. Rose was in her human form and both of them sat with their mothers, having no real idea what was going on. Sadako was in a sky blue dress which went all the way down to her legs. She turned her head and gave her former crush a perplexed look, she was as confused as her daughter and niece was. And then in the back of the living room sitting in a wicker chair was his lover and his wife Her. The devil women's red eyes were hardened and cold with a lack of fear. She was dressed in her Santa outfit which she most likely had changed into when she had brought their daughter home.

For a while no one said anything, Jr was first to speak up.

"So... no doubt you three are wondering what that hole in the sky is." he said at last.

"Dad I didn't even know there was anything going on, so mind telling us what's happening?" Rose asked in a confused tone. Both lovers eyed each other, pondering how to answer the question. "We'll give you the brevetted version. We have seven days to prepare an army for battle because on height of noon the 22 of April our town will have an entire army of angels to contend with."

There was only silence after the divulged and concise truth was put out in the open, Sadako was the first to recoil enough to ask, "Couldn't we just forestall them, strike them before they strike us?" Jr simply shook his head. "That's imposable, when an Alky Lai is shown then that means that the time of judgment is at hand, they can come to us but we're powerless to get to them. All and all the only thing we can do is concerted a strategy of some kind and ready our self's for battle when the day comes."

Her then turned her head to Sadako and Sakura with a demurred look on her face, "I want both of you to go back to your apartment and gather anything you want, don't worry about the other important things, both Jr and I will let you live with us until we have this mess straightened up. And make it quick, time is of the essence."

Both mother and daughter gave a nod and wasted no time leaving the house, now only the daughter, mother and farther was left. As soon as they did Her turned to face Rose, "Rose same thing. Get anything from your room and get back to our time and wait for us in the center hall. The rest of us will be there shortly and if you see anyone tell them that an Alky Lai has been cast over our home, if you can't find anyone we'll take care of it." Rose did as she was told with out question and when she was finally gone her mother let out a deep sigh. When the sound of space and time being opened and closed came to their ears Jr deiced to try and comfort his wife.

"You were great my sexy Santa." Jr said as he kissed Her on the cheek bone. She gave a demure smile. "You haven't called me that pet name in years! Not to bad for something extemporaneously made if I do say so my self." she said as she returned her husband's gustier kiss, but on the lips.

"I can't believe that those pompous windbags have really gone and cast an Alky Lai on us..."

"Well the fact of the matter is they have. Now here is the game plan, you will go and try to get as many people out of the town as you can. I'll work on helping Dan and Kat get to safety and training Rose, she won't fight in the battle but we'll start with the basic of basic and work our way up after this battle is all said and done."

"So should you make the force field or should I?" Jr asked suddenly.

Her pondered for a moment. "Me. I'll make the force field and invisibility shield for the house." she said after thinking for a moment. After that there was only silence once again and neither said anything. It had been quite a long time since they had any time to just talk. In truth neither of them knew what to talk about for that matter as it had been that long since they had done the art of conversation. After appreciable amount of time had passed both Sadako and Sakura appeared with arms full of things, bags almost bursting at the seams.

With that Grim Jr ripped open a portal with his Nergal made scythe, which he had dubbed many years ago as the name Doom Hawk. He then stepped back and turned to his best friend, wife and godchild and said; "Ladies first." With that all three black haired women stepped in and Jr soon followed in after them. The portal closed with a slight sonic boom as it closed behind them. Leaving the small house bare once more.

The Reformation begins...

* * *

AN: Well this is the first of the betaed chapters, the only the first chapter needs to be fixed now. Much thanks to Jonathon Morris of Snauf for becoming my new beta reader!:An


	2. Chapter 1:Hunter Haunt

This chapter took quite a bit of time to finish and same stuff as usual, Bleedman owns most of the stuff save for Will, Rose(who I own), and Eylam owns the Hunter powers. Square Enix owns the FF 6 people. End of story and a little review ever now and then would be nice but that's up to you the reader.

* * *

Chap 2: Hunter's Haunt  
Rose was in her devil transformation and sat on a large blood red colored chair in one of the sitting rooms where her grandmother had told her to wait for her mother. The brown haired teen let out a deep sigh and being flinging her tail back and forth out of boredom. She was in a light purple tank top and a pair of faded jeans that she would now no longer be able to wear due to the huge hole caused from her tail. Why did her life have to be so confusing?

"Well the fact that you're a spineless baby couldn't have anything to do with it." her other mental half said to her with an snicker. It took all of Rose's self control to jump up and yell back. Slowly she muttered knowing that the other Rose would be able to hear just fine, "Shut up. I'm not in the mood right now and I have a big enough of a headache as it is."

"You have a headache. YOU HAVE A HEADACHE!?" The other Rose yelled angrily causing the dominant one to wince and twitch in a great pain. Did she really have to yell so damn loud? "You think I LIKED spending the past twelve years of our life completely powerless and having to put up with your teenage girl crap 24/7? When I COULD have been gaining my own reputation, living up to our family's heritage and finding a husband of some kind."

As Rose stood up and began pacing to keep her mind off the loud ringing noise in her light orange skin colored skull she asked, "Why a husband at our age? We are only 15." She could hear the sneer in her other half's reply, "The sooner the better, and besides I thought you wanted Dan to be your husband."

This caused the dominate Rose to blush a little. In truth she didn't really want a husband at her age, maybe when she was a few hundred years older but at age 15? No way! And looking back Dan wouldn't make a good choice either, they were best friends and Rose just wanted then to stay that way. Her train of thought was interrupted by a snort from her other half. One of the large wooden doors swung open and Rose's far more attractive mother, Her, stepped in the room. She had on her signature twisted Santa outfit on and looked as deadly and as sexy as ever. The older she-devil's face was as emotionless as stone and even her radiant and natural shiny raven black hair seemed to suck any hoping from the atmosphere around her.

Silently Rose let gulped. "Coward." the other Rose muttered to herself. When Her had finished walking to her daughter and was only a few feet or so away from her so spoke, "Rose you're both odds are wondering what you're father, myself and everyone else plan to do seeing as how things have turned for the worst."

"Well yea, not like we have much less to worry about at this moment." said the other Rose dryly. Her ignored the comment and continued. "I'll try my best to summarize the plan in a nut shell. I will transport both you and I to an old friend of mine who will be willing to give us some of his ability's to replace the loss of your Nergal powers." The raven haired Santa clause wearing paused for a moment as her daughters more disrespectful half let out a whoop of joy at the idea of gaining more powers, a trait that reminded Her much of herself when she had only be a child before she had fallen in love. "After that the two-"

"Three." the other Rose added.

"Three of us will work on getting the two of you back to the basic of the basics of your training. When the battle is over and done with and if we win then we will continue your training but the two of you will have to keep up with the school work."

No sooner did Her finish talking then the ruder Rose spoke up. "You said if mom, what happens if we lose?" The raven haired she devil turned to her daughter(s) and her faced turned a shade grim. "First off you will not be fighting if we can help it Rose, I am only going to teach you the basic of your powers so you'll at least be able to last out long enough for myself, your father or someone else to come in and save you." She waited for the other half of Rose's being to settle down at the thought of not being able to fight before continuing.

"We are not stupid Rose, we know when to give up and if the time comes when there is no other choice but to surrender then we'll surrender. Heaven only wants the town, not us. They want to free the town from our "evil influence" and are not afraid to kill for their beliefs either."

"But we're not evil!" Rose shouted much to her (as well as her mother and other half's) surprise.

"Well of course we're not sweetie. You're father knows that all too well and I'll be blessed the day someone thinks of your aunt as "evil"" Her said dryly. "But the only thing an angel will most of the time ever see in you, especially one that fights devil and demons daily, will be either my reputation as a mass murdering angel slayer or how good your head will look as a trophy!"

Although at the mention of her past both Roses deiced it would be better if they kept their mouths shut for the time being.

"Grab my hand and don't let go no matter what Rose. I'll teleport the two of us to where HE is located and we can receive our powers together, think of this like shopping at the mall but we're getting new powers instead of cloths." Her commanded softly as she held out her slightly darker shade of orange, hand. With her own lighter colored, shaking like a leaf hand Rose grasped her mothers with hers and waited.

"It's not an automatic process Rose." She explained when she saw the baffled look on her daughters face. "It would normally be much quicker but that man lives so far away that this will take awhile and look down, it's already started."

Rose did as her mother suggested and her eyes widened in wonder. Where the soles of their shoes and feet had been now stood a pink mist like substance that was slowly but surly making its way up the rest of their body's like an elevator of sorts. Rose's orange face lost all of its color and her mud brown hair turned a shade or so lighter. Even the black horns on her forehead seemed to lose their color from the fear. The sight of her petrified daughter caused Her to chuckle a little. The look on Rose's face was priceless.

"Calm down Rose." Her cooed as she brought her daughter closer and hugged her in comfort. "The mist is normal and you can expect to lose all five of your senses even before I'm ready to transport us. When that happens we'll be left with nothing but our eyes to communicate with our eyes and that's something you've never done before and I myself have not done in a LONG time."

"We can do that?" Rose asked in a perplexed voice.

"Well I can but like I said before I haven't done it since I fell in love with your father and truthfully I doubt you'll be able to do it very well if at all for your first time but I can teach you if you ever want to learn how, comes in handy I'll tell you that much right now!"

"Thanks mom..." Rose said in a soft tone as both she demons tightened their hug and wrapped each other's tails around their opposite owner causing her other half to almost puke from the mushiness.

"Mama's girl!" The other half said in a sneer.

"Shut up!" both mother and daughter said in unison causing the two to laugh together for the first time in a long while.

Will was in his stone made bedroom smiling and laughing slightly insanely to himself. The time to prove his worth would soon be at hand! He grew tired of fighting one virtual foe after another and this would give him the chance to show everyone what he was capable of, and this time there would not be any magic god like clowns to stop him!  
"Soon cousin thou shall see the mean of TRUE POWER!" The boy yelled causing the walls of his room to quaver a little.

"Tell me kid do you ALWAYS talk to your self?" A voice asked him from behind the shadows. Will looked up ready to kill whatever fool had just dared insult him when he saw three transparent people floating before him with wisp ends for tails in place of feet. A tanned muscular monk with out any sort of shirt on and dirt blond hair to the left, A raven jet black man that had skin tone similar to Sakura or Sadako and wore blue armor and had a small back mustache right under his nose to the right and a powerful looking blade at his ghostly hip, the last person looked to be about a boy Will's own age that was covered from head to toe in dirt and had on the hid of many different animals on his body for clothing.

They looked oddly familiar for some reason, after a few moments of thinking Will's eyes widen with realization.

"Thou are three of the people that defeated the so-called "God" Kefka correct?" Will asked when he realized who the three before him were. The monk nodded. "That's right and I don't believe we ever got around to introduce ourselves. My name is Sabin Rene Figaro but everyone calls me Sabin for short."

The man in the blue armor then floated forward; "Thou may call me Cyan, Cyan Garamonde at thy service." he then gave a small bow and floated back to his original spot.

"Copy cat." Will muttered under his breath as he turned his head to the beast looking boy expecting to get his name as well but was thoroughly surprised by what he got instead.

" UWAAAAOOOOOOOOO!!" The animal like boy's screech was so loud it forced Will as well as Sabin and Cyan to cover their ears so their eardrums wouldn't blow up from the pain. Was the yelling really needed? After the boy's short but powerful yell was done with he said in a primitive tone, "Me Gau! Mr. Thee can call Gau... Gau!" The blond rolled his red eyes back. What an idiot!

"So why exactly have the three of thee come to see me? I take it you are here for more then just a simple hello?" Will ask with his eyebrows raised.

"Well... here's the thing kid." Sabin said. "We've all had hard lives and been though a lot when we were alive and we've been thinking we've earned a fancy sort of place to stay and..."

"In other words you want to see if I can give you're group a good word with my grandmother correct?" Will finished for the monk. The three world savers nodded. "I'll see what I can do, is that all?"

Cyan was the one to shake his head, "I am afraid not young Sir William. My friends and I know of the upcoming battle your family will face with the armies of Heaven and I and Sir Gau wish to give you the chance to learn our powers and aid from our guidance, in other words we wish to share your body and you will gain even MORE power then you all ready have! Dose that not seem appealing to you?"

Gau began to shake his head up and down like a mad man, he was done he was, "Will strong! Gau help strong funny speak boy!"

Will began to rub his chin and ponder the offer. The power of the Samurai and beast, an interesting and deadly combination! "Very well then." The blond boy said. "I accept." With that both Cyan and Gau's sprites slowly morphed into a navy blue and hay yellow and floated into Will's body becoming one with his very being. The moment they did an ocean of emotions and memories overwhelmed the blond devil horn hair styled boy's senses almost driving him to the point of madness within only thirty seconds. Sorrow. Revenge. A burning hate. Rejection. An uncontrollable rage. The guilt of being powerless to save the life's of people he cared for. A faded picture of a small girl with a sketch book flash though Will's brain who seemed oddly familiar too him for some reason. Had he seen her on the cover of a magazine somewhere? His brief train of thought was broken as the emotions recycled themselves throughout Will's mind. Sorrow. Revenge. A burning hate. Rejection. An uncontrollable rage. Sorrow. Revenge. A burning hate. Rejection. An uncontrollable rage. The cycle went over and over until finally the range of emotions slowed down and ceased to be.

Will said nothing as his head was literally still spinning from the flood of feelings and even looked a little green around the gills.

Sabin let out a small chuckle of amusement from the look on the twelve year-olds face.

"Well seeing as how that went swimmingly I'll best be going and tell the others we have a new place to crash for a while. Going to rub it in those FF 7 losers faces big time!" With that the monk slowly began to fade away until he was gone from the room completely. The moment he did Will passed out on his large king size bed from his demon size headache. That power had better be worth it in the end.

As both Her and Rose shook of the last of the transporting mist from their bodies the two began their walk down a wide and all most endless stone covered hallway. Rose noticed as she looked from side to side that their way was lit by light blue neon flames with old looking arm bones of many different and monstrous looking animals to hold the torches. Rose shivered from the lack of eerie light and large amount of shadows that creped along the walls and tightened her grip on her mothers' left hand. Why in the world would someone chose this for a place to live?  
"Is the baby scared?" the other Rose asked in mock concern.

Rose only snarled in response, which her mother chose to ignore with more interesting thoughts of her own. "Yes I am!" Rose screamed mentally back to her other split half. "And I assume YOU'RE little Miss fearless then?"

However much to her surprise her other half let out a chuckle of laughter. "Me fearless? As if! I'll have you know there is something I fear quite greatly thank you very much!"

"What's that? Being put in your place for once?" Rose muttered under her breath out loud.

"No! I'll have you know I'm terrified of frogs thanks you very much!"

At this only the sound of feet hitting cobble stone and dim, flickering flames could be heard from the oddly cast peacefulness.

"You're kidding, right?"

The empty silence in her head was Rose's only response.

"And you have the nerve to mock me?"

"Shut up! At least I try to live up too our heritage!"

Rose didn't reply and instead only rolled her eyes in disbelief. She then turned her head to her mother who had only kept her eyes down the seemly endless and every looming hallway.

"... So mom." Rose said trying to strike up a conversation of SOME kind so she would not have to continue to talk to her other half. "What kind of powers are we going to get exactly?"

"The powers of the Hunter, Rose." was her mother's only reply. The tone of her voice told Rose that she would no longer be gaining any answers any time soon. As both she-demons walked a dim light slowly came into view, Rose guessed that this light at the end of the tunnel would be where her mother's "friend" lived, however when the light came into better view what Rose saw surprised both her half's.

"It's a... altar?" Rose stated and blinked not sure if what she was seeing was real. Both Rose and Her where only a few feet way from the source of the light, a dead end. She turned her head to her more powerful and collected mother who only gave a stiff nod as an answer. The dead end was of different coloring then the rest of the old, gray stones that made up the hallway. A roughly three foot tall pillar stuck out of the wall and placed gently on it was a small brown wooden bowl with a thick, dark green, slimly, looking liquid that was filled half way(or emptied half way depending on your point of view). Behind the bowl was an alcove lit up brightly by many neon green candles that gave off a lucid green glow, almost giving the bowl and it's containments a sort of aura of sorts. As Rose stepped closer she could make out some kind of drawing carved into the wall, it took her brain a moment to see that it was a Great bow and three arrows with, she assumed were in powered with a flame, a blot of lightening, and a block of ice. However the cave drawing was very faded and Rose knew she could odds are have been wrong about the arrows.

"Rose." Rose blinked; her mother's hard voice had brought her back to realty.

"Yea Mom?" she asked as she turned her head to meet her mother's cold, red blood eyes. Rose didn't have the guts to admit that her own mother scared her when she became like that, not even to herself.

"To contact my friend I need your help. I want you to morph your right hand into a claw and then lay the claw's tongue into the bowl and I will do the same but with my left, I won't lie to you; the liquid in that bowl is as you might or might not have guessed more then just water. Your grandfather made it so that only someone of his descent could summon that being, however this was before I showed any signs of betraying him and that can be used to our advantage." Her explained. "After we have both done that I will say the inaction needed to bring him to our aid. But I must warn you Rose this won't be for the faint of heart. No matter what happens you must not remove your claw tongue. No matter what!"

Rose nodded quickly as her mother finished talking and did as she was told, morphing her hand into her now far more familiar crab like claw. With her body shaking, Rose stepped forward lowered her right claw down to the bowl and slowly opened it up. Rose gave a small twitch as the damp air rushed into the demonic extra mouth and slowly she let her foot long pink tongue slither into the gross, green liquid. As soon as it torched the water Rose gave a small jump and let out a yelp that was no louder then a mouse's cry of help and shivered from head to toe. It was not only cold but tasted like someone had made a stew out of old filled up diapers and VERY moldy sweat socks. It took all of her will power to keep herself from barfing on the spot!

"Never said it was going to taste well did I?" Her stated as she stepped forward and did the same, save for the fact that Her was unflinching when she dropped her own claw's tongue into the mire slime liquid. "Now that you've done your part Rose it is time I did mine." With that Her began the preamble to the spell." The black haired she-demon's lips moved so fast that Rose was hardly able to keep up, let alone understand what her mother was saying.

"She's speaking devilish." The other Rose said in a know-it-all tone to her weaker half.

"She's speaking what?"

"Devilish." the other half repeated. "It's our own language next to English. What? You didn't think that EVERY devil spoke that mortal crap did you?"

Rose deiced not to answer her other half and simple stared at her mother's hastened lips, awed by the feeling of power radiating off them. As the Santa clause wearer spoke her spell both claw tongues began to glow a sinister visible dark brown aura at which Rose couldn't help but look at with an almost child like wonderment. Rose could feel her heart beat quicken with excitement as her mother finally spoke in English, "O being of the Hunt reincarnated. I the daughter of seduction and damnation as well as my own off spring of evil call upon thee to grant us your powers in our time of crises. O lord of the Hunt please here our prays."

Rose turned her head to her mother and gave her a questioning look as if to ask if she needed to do anything. Her only hissed a quick but powerful "no". A moment or so after the pray had been sent the green flames roared to life, increasing both the temperature and light around the two she-devils. A thick brown fog began to settle in the altar like pea soup and in seconds quickly took the form of a person, a male to be precise. The man was transparent but his more defining features could still be seen. He was a tall, darkly tanned man with a large H shape scar that dug deep across his face like a pit and had a wild looking mane of snow white hair that went out in every direction. Bellow his large and tick chin was a powerful mass of muscle covered by two bones like shoulder pads that somehow fit the man's massive frame. A long bone made neck less with a large demon like skull at the end. The man's eyes were a clear cut silver and they alone seemed to hold both a bloody and battle filled life. The man looked at the two females before him and asked in a powerful, commanding, and slightly echoing voice. "Daughter and Granddaughter of Him, for what reason has thee awoken me from mine eternal slumber?"

"My family and I are in need of your powers Lord Hunter." Her said. As Rose glanced down at her mothers hand she saw that she had removed it from the bowl and turned it back into a normal hand. With a slight blush Rose did the same although the god of Hunting ignored her presence as he spoke. "It is true that I am in debuted to both you and your father." The dark skinned god said. "Very well then speak your wish and if it is within my power I shall grant it."

"For myself I require the maximum amount of power your ability's have to offer." said Her "But my daughter on the other hand is a different matter. She has no real battle experience nor is she a natural of any sort. For her I request that you give her the basics of the basics of your power." The god of Hunting gave a small shift of a nod. With that he brought up his large, rock like hands and snapped both fingers at the same time, the moment upon doing so two brown aura flashes over came both Her and Rose and were gone in an instant. Rose looked at her left hand, then to the other. She felt the same as before, not even the slightest bit different. Had they really gain any sort of new power?

"To answer you're daughter's question." The Hunter god said suddenly as if he could read minds. "My powers are ones that are activated easer in battle then when your bodies are at their normal level. They can be controlled though concise will but not without a good bit of practice, the hardest part besides for the temptation they bring is mastering control. Your mother for instance has my powers at there highest potential which will allows her to turn her enemies into prey, one of my more basic powers. She also has far keener senses then even a Gravechill, being able to see every movement, feel any vibration in the air and smell things from great distance. Those with mine power can move in stealth and can change their forms into those of former preys, because you are both demons I doubt you should have any problems consuming them to gain the skin of a pray and be able to transform at a drop of a hat to avoid suspicion."

"You on the other hand Miss Rose Mary have far greater reduced powers, above what humans are capable of but lower then a dogs. You will also need the time to practice being able to use my powers to the point when you can do so in your sleep and you must learn to increase them as well to increase your use of my powers as well. Even the most basic of beginner monsters and demons skins will take time too master and wear correctly and shake off the every growing temptation of never wanting to return to your true, sane self and remain a member of that species of demon for the rest of your days."

At this Rose gulped, not liking the sound of the possibility of becoming no more then an animal bent on killing a feasting.

"Is that all that you require of me?" The god of Hunt asked.

Her nodded. With a grave nod of his own the god of Hunt vanished in a swell of brown, tasteless smoke leaving only Her and Rose alone at the altar once more. The candles went back down to their original glow

"Should have known, he never was one for saying thanks." Her mutter under her breath as she grabbed her daughters hand and being this time a faster process of traveling back home. As the pink mist began to enclose their very being Rose asked. "So why did that Hunter god know Gramps?" Her glanced over to her daughter. "I'll tell you latter when we get back, you may want to head back to your room and get as much sleep as you can. Your training starts first thing in the morning, well send a servant for you when its dinner time." Her said as the last of their bodies were sucked into the mist and transported back home, leaving the altar once more empty as a graveyard.

Latter Rose crashed her brown haired, black horned on her forehead noggin against her pillow in her bedroom after she had finished eating(Underworld food which she had at least now gain the power to eat somewhat with out puking it out afterwards) and let out a deep sigh. Maybe she needed a bath to calm herself down, not only was her mother going to start her training tomorrow but her own town was going to be the battle field for an all out war, her other half was very annoyed that they would not be fighting if it could b helped but was pleased that they were, as she had put it "live up to their heritage" and had been in a fairly good mode for the rest of the evening.

Because of so she had not bugged her weaker half for the rest of the evening allowing Rose some well need time of thought. Although her father had yet to return Rose truthful was not thinking much about him and was a little worried with her own life at the moment. Suddenly her train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. Before Rose could answer the door swung open and a woman walked in.

"Should have known it was you..." Rose muttered to the women weakly, tired from her "boding time' she had, had with her mother only a few hours earlier.


	3. Chapter 2: Will's Wrath

AN: this will be the start of a two part battle but you won't be seeing the second half due to some filler but none the less important chapters I have yet to write up. R and R is optional: AN

* * *

Will gave an exasperated sigh. He had been training for the past few months on how to control and slowly master his hellish powers with both his father and mother and although he did enjoy spending time with that and growing stronger with each lesson, the fact that it interfered with his reading time each night was something the blond boy was less then excited about. Will didn't care about the outcome of the battle that his family would soon be forced to fight; he only cared about showing his audience his true power. That and perhaps take a little vengeance for what those angelic fools did to his mother O so long ago.

As the grandfather clock in his room stuck a lone 8 O clock, Will slowly rose up from his king sized bed and went out into the hallway so he could make his way to the training grounds where his father, Edgar would be awaiting him to begin his daily skill enchantment and training.

No sooner did he step out of his bedroom then he ran into someone causing both of them to fall to the ground with a somewhat painful 'ump' sound. As Will picked himself off the ground he opened his mouth to yell at who ever was the fool as to have the lack of common sense to not look where they were going, but when he saw it was that girl, he believed her name was Sakura; he closed his mouth shut instantly.

The raven haired girl in her dark purple, stitched up sweater winced as she got up off the pure stone floor and rubbed her sore bottom. Was it really worth all this just to get to know Will better? Sakura thought to herself as both her and Will's eyes locked each other for a moment. Both owners quickly looked away with a slight pink tint on their faces. Neither of them said anything for well over a moment due to the fact that neither Sakura nor Will knew what to say. Of course it was! All and all the battle for Vickson Ohio was not an overly pressing thought on her mind and Sakura knew she had no training or control over what ever sort of powers she had.(she knew that they were plant related from personal experience) So logically she figured that worrying about something beyond her control was pointless.

Will was first to break the sub zero ice. "A thousand apologizes, Milady Sakura. I did not see where I was going." Will had been raised as a gentleman since the day of his very brought and thus he had a very polite feel around him, save for if his bimbo cousin or his fool uncle or lying aunt were ever brought up in the conversation.

"N-no, don't apologize Will." Sakura cursed herself in what basic Japanese she knew from her lessons with her mother as she felt her face heat up and the color on her face increase in pinkness. "I was the one who was waiting outside your room in the first place."

"For what reason?" Will asked, his face as perplexed as his tone.

"T-To see you." The Japanese American ten year old girl blushed a deeper shade of pink on her face as her black eyes failed to look Will directly in the face. In truth the young Yamamura girl had a crush on the blond boy ever since she had first seen him and could not help but think of him as very handsome and a true gentleman. She had even made a birthday card for him at one point by herself although she had no idea if he had ever received it or even liked it for that matter. Even now Sakura wanted to hug Will tightly against her own body and never let go but she wasn't stupid.

She, like many of her classmates at her school had long since stooping believing in the dreaded "cooties" and because of so Sakura knew that she would have to take her time and not rush her relationship with her ever so handsome crush. In other words she would have to start out by being his friend and then she would work her way latter on when they grew older.

"Thou dost flatter me." Will nodded crisply with a firm smile as his face returned to its normal light shade. The truth was deep down he was a little embarrassed by the comment. He had never had been around many children his own age, mostly adults that were either solders under his father's command or fellow performers that acted with his mother's troupe and because of so Will had grown up fairly quickly. "But I must go now."

Will was only able to take a few steps forward when he heard Sakura's voice call out to him. "Where are you going?" Will's pointed ears twitched at the question and the son of Minnie stopped dead in his tracks as a deer in the headlights with its hooves super glued to the road. Why on earth was this girl so intent on keeping him held up? Will sighed and concluded that it must have been a woman thing of some sort.

"I am going to meet my father for my nightly training program." Will explained quickly, hoping to end the conversation as fast as he could as he knew he could not afford to be late for his lesson.

"Could I please watch your training then?" For a moment Will said nothing whatsoever at all and just stared at Sakura as if she claimed to be an angel. Had she truly just asked if she could join him to watch him train?

"I suppose so..." he said hesitantly, unsure of how his father would react to him bringing a guest to watch him practice as if he was some sort of pet or zoo animal of some kind.

Inwardly Sakura Yamamura was beaming at herself. He had said yes! As the two began to walk together they noticed from time to time that their hands were clasped tightly in one another. Both Will and Sakura were quick to swipe their hands back but somehow the two sets of five fingers found their way back to the other, almost on a subconscious will of their owner's desire for their budding romance to take flight.

Although when the two newly acquitted friends were half way towards their destination one of the two heroes's that now inhabited Will's body deiced to comment on the developing situation.

"Mr. Thou and Miss. Mule have Roma-Ro- in love!" The feral youth screamed in Will's mind causing the blond boy to twitch greatly in annoyance, causing his feet to stop moving almost on a dim and almost ripping off Sakura's arm in the process.

"Are you alright Will?" Sakura asked with a worried tone and confused look on her face.

"Yes..." The blond 12 year old muttered under his breath as they started to walk together again. He then added, "I am fine."

"Your name is... Sakura, correct? Sadako's offspring?" Calling William's father Edgar massive would have been the understatement of the century. At six feet and four inches Edgar was a massive being with a weight of 300 pounds, almost all of it in pure muscle. His glare was easily below sub zero, his wild almost animal like mane of pure silver hair that flowed freely from his head, his eye which were very much like black holes that seemed to suck in any sort of back talk or disrespect right out of a person, and the powerful and thick looking medieval styled armor that covered his body with an dark blue runic looking symbol that Sakura noted quickly morphed in and out of shapes and mythical beasts so freely that she thought that the inscription may have had a mind of its own.

There was a good chance she was right too. Edgar's limb were powerful and thick with a muscle mass that would have put a body builder to shame, but at the same time both arms seemed to perfectly capable of being gentle, thorough and peaceful as need to be. At his right hip bone, also mostly made of pure brawn physical power, lay sheathed in a crimson red seethe was a large and powerful broadsword with a rough and daggered edged sides that made it look more like the tooth of a Gravechill then an actual weapon of choice for a knight.

Although part of it looked as if it was made for the on purpose from start to finish. The blade looked very heavy to lift although Edgar was more then use to the weight, it weighed almost 100 pounds worth of pure flesh slashing metal and had severed the 40 some year old Hell knight on more times then he ever bothered to keep track. The name of the demon and angel slaying bane blade was the officially the Sword of Sorrow, but Edgar simply just called his blade of choice Sorrow for short.

The silver stardust hair colored man sat crossed legged and relaxed in a large purely stone made throne chair that some how held his heavy and strong frame with out the slightest sign of braking or weakening from the amount of stress a normal chair would have had. The three of them were in one of the Underworlds many training rooms where almost anyone who knew how to work the computers there could have made a training simulation for someone to practice against.

The raven hair colored ten year girl old found herself quavering and trembling from her own fear and intimation like a slab of Jell-O on a bumper car ride at the state fair, even her jaw chattered uncontrollably so much so that Will had to slightly give the girl a nudge in the ribs juts to bring her back into realty. With her face turning the same shade of pink again Sakura answered; "Y-Yes. Yes I am."

Once more she cursed her embarrassment, at the rate she was going she could become more annoying then that train wreck of nerves girl from that show about the non turtle ninjas. And that was saying something.

Edgar put his hand to his almost perfectly stone carved chin. He had become absurdly powerful throughout the years though simple hard work and had literally fought the proverbial nine yards, demons, Magus, crazed man men (and in some causes women) with supernatural powers out to rule the Underworld, you name it and either Edgar, his wife Minnie, Grim Jr, Her or Mandy had fought and beaten he/she into submission and/or broken their will to live like an egg shell. They were all roughly equal in power, far beyond most S class demons even.

"Interesting." With that Edgar rested his hand at his side. "And what is your reason exactly for bring her with you my son?"

"Lady Sakura simply wished to see my training father. And I told her she could." Will explained calmly.

Edgar nodded at the answer, he then turned to Sakura. "Very well then you may stay." With a snap of his powerful fingers a simple stool appeared from the ground from a magical runic symbol on the floor. When the seat was finished forming its atoms the circle vanished from sight as if it had never been there in the first place. Edgar then pointed to the stool and then to Sakura, she was quick to take her seat.

"William, normally either your mother or I would go over the basics of your powers and help you practice using them but seeing as how we will soon have a war upon our hands I will allow you to practice against one virtual foe from our computer's thousands of files on fighters and warriors." Edgar explained as he rose up from his impressive throne like set and walked over to the equally impressive and fairly large computer system and began to type in and load up an fighting scenario that the room in the next room over would bring into realty though all of the brain's senses, the head scientists of the Underworld that had designed the program received little praise from Mandy or Grim, they knew it was no more then a Matrix rip-off.

But a useful rip-off none the less as it allowed anyone who knew how to run the computer to battle with a hologram that was injected into the brains sense of smell, sight, touch, sound, and taste. Programs ranged from basic sparing matches to fight-to-the-dead and had been used numerous times by Edgar and the rest of the parents in order to keep their skills sharpened.

Will couldn't hid his joy this time as he broke out into a full fledged grin. Finally! A fight was just the thing he needed to prove himself to his family and his new 'friends'. He would get a huge kick out of ripping the limbs off of the poor foolish demon that would his foe to fight and then forcing them down his throat as his eyes bulged in pain and fear.

"Something I should note however is that the person you shall be fighting will be human." Edgar stated as he gave a small half smile as he watched his son's joy instantly crash and burn down in flames of disappointment, complete even with a pout and a frown on Will's part as he gave the stone floor a slight scuff with his shoe. Why on earth would father appoint a mere human for him to face off for his first time? Did he not think that he was ready for the big leagues?

Sakura couldn't help but feel a somewhat of a third wheel but kept her mouth shut and hoped that she could enjoy herself, the other half of the truth was that she was also fairly bored and watching a boy she had a crush on beat the snot out of someone was about the only thing she could think of that would fix her boredom.

"Rest assured my son, the being you are about to face will be more the capable of giving you quite a good fight." The silver haired knight then added, "Oh and you will only be able to use your fists as well as force field capabilities to protect yourself in battle. No chains or fire. In others words fisticuffs and defense my son."

William Poe had half a mind to yell at his father and simply get up and leave the room on the spot, no chains and only his hands and magic? What in the Underworld was his father thinking, how could he show his family what he was truly capable of if his powers were suppressed.

"Annoyed?" Asked a chuckling bemused Edgar as he finished uploading his son's first opponent. "Do not fret, you will be allowed one of the two spirits that now share your body.

At their mentioning both Cyan and Gau appeared out of Will's body, Sakura gave a small squeal of fear as she looked at the two ghosts with a fearful look.

"Mr. Ed knows about us?" Gau and Cyan had baffled looks on their faces, at which Edgar let out a mirth filled peal of laughter.

"Not directly no. But my wife Mini Mandy found a young man with a dark navy blue colored headband on his head and what looked like a giant snow white fur covered hair ball looking though her... personals. After she had knocked them both out cold she had the situation explained to her by a girl with sea foam green colored hair and a red one piece styled suite of some kind and was quick to apologize for knocking out both of your friends."

"I apologize on the behalf of my companions I-"

Edgar however raised his right hand with a small sign of authority and Cyan instantly ceased his sucking up to the former Hell knight.

"Lay down your words Samurai. It is my wife who apologized for attacking your friends." The ex hell knight then muttered under his breath, "Even if it WAS justified to an extent." He then turned to the two world savers smiled warmly as he batted a strand of his silver hair away from his eyes. "After hearing your story and considering the brief history you shared with my mother-in-law Mandy and the others in helping to stop that crazed clown god from destroying two universes, she has deiced to let you all stay assuming you will be able to prove of use to us."

"Thank you Edgar-sama." Cyan said gratefully as he gave a customary bow of respect. Gau simply hallowed with joy.

"New friends! New friends! NEW FRIENDS! New home too!"

Sakura could not help but smile at the young beast ghost boy's energy and enthusiasm. She was glade to know that these weren't the evil-take-over-your-body-and-kill-you type of ghosts like her mother had been at one point.

Cyan then turned to his fellow swords master, with a questioning expression on his face. "Which one of us shall have the honor of accompanying your son into battle?" he asked.

"The one with the vocabulary skill on par with a potato and who smell like a very old boot." Edgar answered as he looked over to Gau, who was still doing his chant and showed no signs of slowing down. Cyan nodded and floated away from the knight back near to Will, who was still sulking, was. Will couldn't help but feel resentment at his father for reducing his powers, what was the point in fighting if he was not allowed to go to maximum power and overwhelm his foes with intimation and raw power?

"Father why thou hast-" Will started to ask however Edgar cut him off.

"-Suppressed my powers, of which I have trained hard with and come to grasp with very quickly?" he finished so quickly that Will could only nod dumbly.

"Simple William. Although you have shown great skill with your recently garnered powers and both your mother and I are extremely proud of you in gaining the ranks you have so quickly, none the less you lack greatly in the basic of simplest basics that is the art of fighting. When a simple jab to the heart would have done the job you have attempted to show off with an eccentric blast of Hellfire or you used one of your many interchangeable chains in order to rip out the practice dummy's 'heart' out and then squeezed the very life out of it."

Edgar paused for a moment then continued. "Although Hellfire is far more then capable a substance of burning most mortal and machines to the finest of ash and your chains strength is able to rib the limbs clean off of most super empowered beings if something was to happen to you and you were no longer able to use said powers you would be all but helpless and would be easy picking for any foe stronger then yourself. You also let your ego get to you William and assume instantly that you are stronger then your foe is, you know little if any way, shape or form of how to fight smart, defensively, and how to take your time when you fight. Slow and steady does after all win the race."

Sakura looked over and saw her crushes glum and slightly offended face, which partly confused her. Why was Will annoyed with his father for? He WAS only working on his weak point, a solid smart strategy for any situation, and he really only cared for his son's wellbeing.

Which was more then could be said for her own father; the only thing that Sakura knew about the man that had seduced her mother by force was that he was a demon fox that could apparently control plants.

Sakura herself had found out from an early age that when ever she felt very joyful or extremely lugubrious that if she was around plants then they would either wilt away and die or bounce back to life good as new. Thankfully such a scenario was very rare in her home town of Vickson, Ohio and ironically enough despite her so called "plant manipulation" powers Sakura had an average green thumb when it came to gardening.

Although he knew his father meant well Will still couldn't help but resent him a little. How could he show off the greatness of his heritage if everything that made him great was held back? The blond sighed, maybe this was the sort of practice he needed after all.

"Very well then father, I am ready for my battle." Edgar nodded and pressed one of the keys on the keyboard, causing the two thick and wide purely necronium made door too the left of them to slide open in an almost science fiction fashion. Gau, who had finally stopped cheering, floated back into his new hostess body and when the two connected a small, blinding flash of dark yellow light shown forth from Will's body. The glow lasted only a moment and almost instantly Will could feel the urge to want to attack something for it's skin and flesh, like a barbaric caveman. The very idea made the blond 12 year old shiver, talk about savage!

"The area of your battle will take place in the highly advance and complex city of New York. A word of warning my son, this city will have things you have not seen before and the person you shall be fighting will be more then familiar with the territory and who will be more the capable of using the city to his advantage. No matter what stay on guard and keep on your toes William, if you do that you may just live though this one." Edgar stated as he got up and walked over to both where Sakura and Cyan stood.

Will said nothing to either of them as he made his way to the simulation room where his first real foe awaited him. His heart was racing faster then any version of the Flash ever had. He slowly made his way into the virtual fight simulating room, the last few moments he spent trying to master his heartbeat back. Gau was only whooping with gee at the idea of being able to fight again.

* * *

The sudden and abrupt change in scenery was so great that for a moment William Poe's brain was unable to help him sort out what lay before him. Massive and impressive buildings made out of some sort of advance gray colored stone that seemed to reach the very gates of Heaven itself covered most of his higher vision senses. The floor he stood on was a pure, space like black rocky material and felt very hard under his classy brown shoes that he always wore. The city that stretched out before his red eyes was a mixture of different shades of gray, with a hint of sunlight rays that reflected off the thousands if not hundred of thousands of glass windows, giving the city a goldenrod glow.

The sky was a simple navy blue, most likely the time was about half past noon and the sun was nicely golden bread baked yellow. Will blinked, awestruck by the cities amazing background. Not even Gau's animal personality dared to break the breath taken silence at the cities beauty.

"I would not stare for too much longer my son." Will's father voice came directly into the blond boy brain though the microphone that came with the computer; cause him to jump a little as a reaction from the sudden advice.

"F-Father, h-how are thou-?" Will found his tongue tied into a set of knots as he was unable to express the sheer amount of confusion he felt in that moment.

"Simple my child." His father's tone had a slight static ring to it now. "The room you see, feel and hear before you are but an advance illusion cast upon your mind, and it allows me to commutate with you though your mind. Both Lady Sakura, I and sir Cyan will be watching over and observing your battle with you foe, which will be at your location in a matter of moments. I have taken the liberty of removing any and all civilians from this program as to give both you and your foe plenty of room for you battle. A last word of warning William, your foe will have a sort of six senses for most danger and harm that will come his way, but he is still flesh and blood. If you manage to land one blow to his body do not stop attack and keep it up until you have one. But also spare him if you can, both your mother and I have raised you better then a mindless murder."

With that the sound of Edgar's voice faded from Will mind leaving only his own thoughts and Gaus' however they had little time to go back and enjoy the cities man made beauty as the sound of foot steps reached Will's ears. The blond boy whirled around ready to face his foe but was taken back by his appearance. The man had on a mostly red outfit with black lines that crossed across his red jumpsuit like railroad tracks, his face and eyes was kept hidden by the same red clothing choice as the rest of the suite was but with two large white round almost perfectly circler patches for where his eye would have been. On the front of his chest was a pure black symbol that Will instantly saw as a spider, although why this man had it on his costume he couldn't say.

Even though his body was hidden from view Will could tell that he was very physically fit as an impressive amount of muscles and a strong looking six pack was easily visible seen underneath the synthetic outfit. Will didn't know if he should have laughed or show respect by this man's appearance.

For a moment neither Will nor the costume individual said a word, only the heat of the afternoon New York sun beamed down on both of them, although neither showed the slightest bit of a problem with the heat as they continued their stare off. The masked man was first to speak, his voice had a slight bit of arrogance too it and he sounded to be about in his mid to late 20s.

"I take it YOU'RE the one responsible for the whole cities population disappearance then?" he asked.

"If I am what of it?" Will replied coldly. It was partly truth after all; his father had the foresight to take out any and all annoyances for the battle. It was just ammo to ammo now.

"Well seeing as how I'm sort of the sheriff of this city I MAKE it my business when something like this happens!" The masked man answered as he brought both his fists up and went into a boxer like stance. He then cracked his knuckles to show that he was ready to fight.

Will was not impressed. This was his first foe his father had chosen. Will couldn't help but think that maybe he was starting to go senile.

Will raised an eyebrow. "Dose thou have a name of which I may call you?"

The costumed man gave a low chuckle of bemusement as he went out of his fighting position and folded his spandex covered arms in a cross of sorts. Will could sense that underneath that mask of his the man was smirking at him. After a moment the spider symbol wearer uncrossed his arms and said in a cheery tone, "Call me Spider Man kid."


	4. Chapter 3: Gilgamesh

An: Well it has been MONTHS since I've updated(I am WAY too lazy) but here we have the forth chapter in the ever so epic Reformation. No Rose or OCs this time, just crossover goodness!:AN

The room of Summoning, a roomy almost cubical altar with a ceiling that seemed to have no limit in height, where very few angels in God's holy army are allowed to summon outside help. The room, with its dark blood red curtains, and light red carpeting and almost black reddish colored candles that hung all around the room and seemed to cast one demonic hellish shadow after the other every place around the room, would appear to many angels as a room for some sort of demonic tradition or some sort of pagan offering place, being one of the reasons why only a few knew of the room's existence.

In the center as well as cornerstone of the room sat a simple rectangular stone pedestal. Resting on it, in the dead center of the stone pillar, was a simple pair of dark navy blue candles, both of which were spred out evenly from one another and also gave a haunting and out right disturbing glow to the already hell ridden chamber.

Then, with a loud bang, the stone doors that sealed the room off to most angels swung open. In stormed a very angry and tense Ganondorf Dragmire, his teeth and mouth snarled with warped rage, his eyes were ablazed with a powerful burning anger. A pair of dirty almost gray white wings sprouted form the dark skinned man's shoulder blades giving the King of Evil an almost angelic look which didn't fit well and made him appear greatly out of character. The dark skinned and brightly orange haired king of the Gerudos was furious, although it was not because that he was an impatient man.

With the amount of elaborate scams and strategies he had set into monition and developed, the King of Evil had spent more then his fair share of time waiting. Although he had spent it doing something productive such as training and testing his swordsmanship or fortifying his magical abilities. Ganondorf Dragmire was more then capable of waiting when he had too, the fact that the Violator had requested him to summon some all-powerful weapon wielding warrior from time and space was something Ganon could handle with ease. Now only a few feet away from the center of the room the King of Evil stopped his enraged pace and narrowed his eyes at the bluish almost underwater themed altar. True, although he didn't normally summon beings himself, Ganon normally left that to his own minions whom he had been losing greatly due to the working of a certain green clad hero. He was as powerful sorcerer as he was a swordsman, although even with his power he would have to wait awhile for the room to find this individual whom the Violator so desperately wanted.

Thankfully this room would greatly help in speeding up that very process. The art, and in some sense of the word, science of summoning was complex and straining to say the least, even for someone with Ganon's god-like hard earned power and skill it was still going to take awhile to find this individual. Still; the King of Evil thought to himself as he stood like a statue and observed the surroundings of the mostly unknown room before him. The fact that I have the name helps hasten this annoying ordeal greatly. Although what I do not grasp is what sort of a name is Gilgamesh for a warrior? Ganon then gave his head a small turn, he glanced at his newly given angelic wings and grunted.

Those meaningless accessories were hardly fitting for a being of unfathomable power such as himself, still the Violator had greatly persisted that he fuse them with his body so he could pass off as an angel. The demon spawn had explained that although he had managed to brainwash most of the warrior angels that he himself was one of them and could in turn do the same for others. Wings were an unfortunate necessity, if a being had only a pair of bird like wings alone then it was a child's play for him to give off the illusion of a fully breed angelic fighter.

Ganon then snorted in annoyance, he would make a mental note to ask said "great" sword master when he had located and brought him forth from the dimension that he was stationed in about this name of his. Having grown tired of nothing but the color red and all of its different shades, Ganon then deiced that he would start the fairly long but hopefully rewarding art of summoning.

Slowly, Ganon spread his arms and hands apart until they were perfectly separate in length from one another. Then he began the starting chant in a low almost whisper of a voice. The King of Evils' incantation was mostly a mix of his native language of his people the Gerudo, Hylian, the language of those accursed fools, and the rare Latin phrase thrown in for good measure. As the orange haired man muttered his powerful dark magic spell, two small flames began to slowly take shape in the palms of his hands. As his incantation lengthened in time so did Ganon's lips quicken and the small unholy flames in his hands grew in size and power, consuming his massive mitts ever more so by the passing minute.

As the flames went higher Ganon's chanting became less and less understandable until the point where it sounded very much like the ramblings of an insane person. As the hellish flames quickly consumed his hands and they worked their way down to his wrists, then his elbows and finally both of his arms were totally covered in the magical fires that he had brought forth. Ganon however was unflinching as he continued his crazed incantation, his eyes were now narrowed with a feeling of power that would have without a doubt put anything that was within the room, with the King of Evil along, six feet under easily.

Then, when it was clear that Ganon's chant had reached it's climax the immortal god-like being spoke, his voice and tone was a booming one. Like a bomb shell had just gone off and it was commanding from all of his centuries worth of experience of leading armies and training to garner his absurd power.

"In the name of one of the three goddesses of Hyrule, the goddess Din of power, I Ganondorf Dragmire humbly ask that with the power that my piece of the Triforce has given me you shall allow me to locate the being whom my ally requests in our time of need. GRANT ME THE POWER!"

Suddenly the flames that engulfed both of his limbs sprang out in two black purplish flamethrower like streams of parallel magical fire. The two pillars of magic fire blasted forth with the speed of a cannon fire and collided with the stone pillar causing a powerful mystical surge of bright light to surround the targeted area. Ganon's mouth then twisted itself into his legendary smirk.  
Step one was at least now complete, Ganon kept both of his arms spread out as to keep the mystical flames on the small pedestal alive. Now all he had to do was wait. As the minutes dragged on the king of evils' flame covered arms remained unwavering blazing with power and flames, the single minded concretion on his dark skin face was as solid as a statues'.

The minutes quickly passed into hours and Ganon quickly but unsurprisingly found himself growing bored with each passing moment. The sword that devours souls will be all yours when this debt is said a payed. He thought to himself for the umpteenth time since the new hour hand stuck, the fifth one so far. Then, the glowing raw magical pillar of energy sprung to new life as the horizontal beam of power changed into a massively sized raw sphere of navy blue power, now mostly pure white lighting blots crackling with the power they held back from within zapped to and fro all around the big blue orb.

Ganon then let loose a powerful bellowing 'HA' in victory as he dismissed the flames from his arms, revealing them to be unharmed from the long duration of being on fire. It had taken him over five hours but he had now found his target! Now all he had to do was wait and let the room do it's job. Slowly the orb began to change size and soon afterwards it's shape.

The once spherical orb began to take a humanoid shape, however that shape did not last long as the next thing he knew Gannon was blinded by a powerful white light which seemed to have consumed not only his whole body, blinding him in the process, but also seemed to devour every speck of red in the room as well. The king of evil quickly brought both his arms up to block out the light as best he could and as quickly as it had came the light faded away. After taking a moment for his eyes to adjust Ganon opened them once more to find that not only had the pillar of energy vanished without a trace but in its place was an figure almost as tall and powerful as the Ganon himself was!

The dark skinned man looked over the being before him with a look of genuine impressiveness and inner awe. The man, if it could be called that was quite something to behold. He was covered in a mostly dark blood red cloak, with golden firings separating parts of his outfit as well as mostly black armor that poked out from underneath the red showing off the man bizarre taste in clothing choices.

The man's eyes were a pulpiness unholy blue that stared at the King of evil unblinkingly, however that was the only part of his face that was visible. The rest of his face was concealed by a simple mask and his mouth by numerous eccentric scarfs of many patterns and colors. He had not one but six muscular arms, the lower part of each glove covered by thick red metal gallants of the same color as most of the clothing that covered him.

Sticking out of his head in a demonic fashion were four horns, two on the sides of his head and two in the front. Whether they were real or not Ganon could not guess although he assumed they were truly a part of the strangers body. The lower part of his body was covered in slightly puffy looking pants that were black in color and covered with ruby red gems. Although these things had gone long since out of fashion there was something about this being that gave him the sort of air to pull off such an abused yet at the same time impressive look. On both sides of his hips rested six swords, three on each side, all of them different and all of them having a powerful let oddly fake air about them.

Although slightly dazed from the experience of being magical ripped apart atom by atom against his own will the multi armed warrior shook his head with a powerful quick sake and looked around to see just where the hell he was.

"FOR WHAT REASON HAVE YOU BROUGHT ME HERE!?" The man asked in an un muffled and VERY angry voice when he layed eyes on Ganon, reaching for all three of his swords as ready to cut whoever the fool was that stood before him. "SPEAK NOW AND I MIGHT LET YOU LIVE!"

At this Ganon could not help but chuckle slightly. He had heard this line spoken to him more times then he cared to count! This was the powerful warrior the Violator had wanted so badly? He certainly did not look the part as far as Ganon was concerned. What with that absorbed outfit of his on.

"I take it you are the great and powerful 'blade hunter' Gilgamesh? Lay down your weapons warrior, I have no quarrel with you." he said as he took his own powerful broad sword and set it gently on the ground. "My ally and I have brought you forth from whatever world you were in to ask for your help."

The mystery man hesitated just a bit before answering. "Yes. Gilgamesh is my name." He then added,"Help? I help no one but myself!"

At this the century year old villain smirked. "I would not be so hasty as to say that just yet young one. At the very least hear out our plea, if you do chose to help us there shall be a powerful blade, stronger even then those powerful but none the less fake blades you hold, powerful then even that legendary blade Excalibur of which you have searched world after world for. As well as a few other things of your interest."

However the solid blue eyes of the many armed sword collector gleamed with interest when he hear the words 'powerful' and blade, letting the fact that this fool-whoever he was-off the hook for calling him 'young one'. If what this man was saying was true then it would be in his best interest to hear what his ally wanted from a being of his caliber. And besides, the masked hunter of blades admitted to himself. I HAVE grown tired of failing to locate THAT famous sword. I might have more luck with this mystery blade anyways.

"Very well then Sir..."

"You may call me Ganon my friend." the king of evil said with an century old smirk.

Gilgamesh nodded stiffly. "Very well then Sir Ganon." he said as he finally relaxed his tense body for the first time since being forcibly brought into this unknown plane of existence. For a being that had lived as long as he had, fought even longer and been bested on those numerous occasions by the heros and heroins of the many worlds he had been to in his travels, Gilgamesh was not a person to let his guard down easily. None the less some nagging voice in the back of his head told him to put a small amount of trust into this "Ganon" and his ally, at least for now.

"Shall we walk or do you have other means of transportation arranged for us?" Gilgamesh asked with an unseen eyebrow raised in question.

Ganon then put his massive hand on the shoulder of the equally massive and powerful masked sword collector. Out of the corner of his eye Gilgamesh saw Ganon's expression twist itself into an insane sick form of glee. "I have transportation arranged for us dear friend, make no mistake about that!"

In the guise of the false, frail, and aged holy knight Sir Lottery, The Violator gave an inward wicked grin fitting his demonic and unholy nature. His location was very similar to the room of Summoning, out of the way and known to a very few number of Angelic beings that lived within the holy realm(none of whom were in Lottery's council, of which the demonic spawn of hell was very thankfully for) In short the perfect play to meet someone you didn't want others to know about! The seemingly old angel gave a mirthless laugh. Things could not be going any better then they were right now! His army was slowly becoming perfect for invading small city like towns, his experiments with supernatural substances on humans was proving to be fruitful in ways the demon had never dreamed of before, not ONE soul suspected a thing of his little conspiracy and had not put much questioning in that fool that had tried to kill him only a few days ago, not only that but the possibilities and the amount of evil he would be able to inflect on that puny little Ohio town would be on par with a nightmare right from hell itself!

But the best icing on the proverbial cake was that he had his very own Godzilla like holy monstrosity to control at his command! The being, though holy in nature was the very thing the Violator had dreamed about time and time again for all those centuries! A being capable of all that mouth watering death and destruction all in the name of a God that was busy to the point where it was laughable, all in the name of good so it would slaughter devils by the thousands with out even braking a sweat!

But more so then that was that he, the Violator was about to become the evil sort of being he should have been trying to become all those many years ago. He was now a free agent, no longer having to beckon to the call of his master, no longer tied down by rules, free to spread as much kill and hell as he pleased! And THAT was the one thing that made the demon's heart sing like an unholy choir! Soon HIS name would be the most feared throughout dimensions, not unlike some emo whiny rust bucket with a fetish for the color black! Him! The Violator and no one less to up stage him!

The Violator's insane glee filled daydream was cut short by the sudden appearance of a dark purple, almost mid night black mist like substance. The fake shell of an angel quickly hid back his grin as he changed his expression into a more stolid one just as the mist vanished from sight leaving in its place an collected Ganon and slightly queasy looking Gilgamesh. Ganon quickly took his leave having spent enough of his time doing the dirty work of a simple minded demon and vanished as he had came. The six armed man quickly shook this off and looked at the aged being before him with a slight bit of contempt, he would have scoffed at him but there was something in the old cogger's eyes that gave Gilgamesh the creeps through and through.

"You are the ally that Ganon spoke of I take it?" by the tone in Gilgamesh's voice he was clearly NOT impressed with the sickly old man before him. The Violator simply gave a wicked grin as a reply.

"Indeed I am!" the false 'angel' said after a momently silence had fallen over the room.

"I will try my best to explain things as best I can and keep it brief. My name is the Violator and simply put I am not what I appear to be, I am in fact a very powerful demon with the mask of a aged angel warrior."

Gilgamesh looked at the Violator skeptical causing the demon to pause and laugh a little. "I can see the doubt in your very soul!" he said as he finished his mirthless giggle fit. "And you know what? You have every reason to be as skeptic as you are, I don't even blame you!"

"So why don I"-at this the Violator leered forwarded to the massive masked man and his face twisted into a form of sick mock happiness. "Show you just how bad ass I REALLY am?" As soon as the demon had finished speaking his body began to change drastically. His pale skin turned an undead gray and his humanoid shape began to twist in and out like a ball of silly putty.

In mere moments the once old man was now replaced by a demon twice the size of Gilgamesh. His eyes were a slightly lighter shade of red then the color that made up the collector of sword's outfit with almost fly sections riding throughout his eyeballs. His arms were almost rail thin and his whole body looked to be the same shade of mushy oat meal. His teeth were large and as shape a stake knives and his jaw came down in a V shape giving the already alien like being an almost Hollywood type look. His hands were now to decently sized razor sharp claws and his feet were now three pronged talons of death! Lastly three horns of his own jetted out from the true form of the Violator, two from the sides of his face which were even to his evil eyes and one sticking out from the hunch on his back, all of them curved so that they faced the demon's twisted face.

For a moment Gilgamesh was speechless, however he quickly regained his voice. That was it? In his travels he had seen creatures of far more hideous forms then what lay before him. The six armed man almost took this whole thing as an insult until he remember that powerful blade he was promised by Ganon.

"I must confess, your true form is more... stunning then I thought it would be." Gilgamesh said after pausing for a moment to find the right word he was looking for.

The Violator blurted into an heartless cackle. "On to the business at hand." He said when he had finished laughing. "In roughly seven days a sector of powerful angelic being will be invading a small city like town and I would like you to join us when we win! You won't be fighting any sort of grunts mind you, no our biggest problem will be the heavy hitters."

"'Heavy hitters?'" a perplexed Gilgamesh repeated. The demon nodded

"That's right. You see my six armed amigo, this universe like many before is split into mostly four main parts, Heaven where we are right now, Hell, the mortal realm where those FOOLS think their so call Superior science can solve everything, and lastly the Underworld. Now its our bad luck that the son, daughter and daughter in-law of certain leaders of a part of the Underworld just so happen to live in said town and thus will be bringing in family member and ally the like. The solders we can handle easily, its the members of family that will prove to be a very painful thorn in our asses if I don't garner enough powerful allies in time."

Gilgamesh folded four out of his six arms. "I fail to see how I fit into all this demon." he said bluntly.

"I'm getting to that!" snapped the demon. "I'll show you some of the major team players who we'll be battling against." With that the Violator held out his right claw and a powerful colorless mist began to spring forth, in seconds a fume of dense smoke like mist was rising from the demonic paw. The mist began to part ways until it was a few feet in width and a face began to take shape. The once formless smoke took the shape of the head of a power man with pointed ears and midnight black eyes. Although the picture was in simple back and white the detail of the man in question was flawless.

"This." The Violator said dryly. "Will be the ONLY person you shall face, no one less. Everyone less of any TRUE importance has been picked out already. Besides I saved him just for you my friend!"

The Violator looked over at the masked man but was just a little taken back by the absurdly deep train of thought he seemed to be in. What he could have been thinking the demon could only make blind jabs at. Finally Gilgamesh spoke.

"This man has the eyes of a well trained and powerful warrior, I have seen it in many of the foes I have fought before. His heart burns with the same if not similar passion then other before him of whom I have lent my strength too. What is his name?"

"His name is Edgar, he was going to become a knight of hell but gave up his knighthood and uncompleted his training for something as sicking as lo-ve." The Violator spat the last word out with as much hate as he could. "His blade is known as the sword of Sorrow."

Gilgamesh returned to silence once more, staring at the wispy picture of the once knight from Hades almost the point were he could have gotten rid of the wisp himself.

"Very well then Violator I will help you, if only for the chance to go toe to toe with this fine specimen of a knight and hopefully gain his trusty blade when all is said and done."

The demon gave an almost cat like purr of joy as he brought his claw down and the smoke disappeared. Things could definitely NOT be going any better then they were right now! "I'm glad we were able to reach an agreement Gilgamesh, when we have won the town from those fools you shall be rewarded handsomely, very handsomely."

The masked man snorted. "Keep your rewards. I only wish to fight for my own reasons and nothing less."

The Violator rolled his eyes in annoyance. Bind you time V, he thought to himself. It will all be worth it in the long run. "Yes yes very nice. One final thing." With that he raised his left claw and snapped two of his fingers. Much to his astonishment and shock Gilgamesh saw two slightly tainted white colored angelic wings sprout from his shoulder blades as natural as if he had been born with them.

"What is the meaning of this!" he asked loudly, reaching for the second time for his swords. "I have no need for these... useless things. I can fly on my own accord!"

"Yes well you kinda need them for now." the Violator muttered. "You see unless you keep those wings every angel with a stick up their ass, which just so happens to be just about everyone here, will hunt you down and try to kill you without a second thought. With the wings they'll be duped into think your one of them. Makes things far less annoying in the long I'll say that much right now."

"Very well then" grumbled Gilgamesh. "If that is all you need me for I shall be on my way. I plan to meet up with Sir Ganon and see if I will not be able to have a chance to spar with him" The demon nodded and raised his claw one last time for the day. In a bright but quick flash of neon green light the six armed man had vanished from sight.

Yup, the Violator thought as he twisted back into his guise of the fake old man. Things are finally starting to go my way. If the others I have in mind go along with my scheme I have no doubt I'll be giving the Underworld a hell unlike anything they've seen before! One last thought occurred to the demon before he left the small pocket dimension like room. And master soon you'll be next as well, just you wait!

To my one reviewer Dendarang, I am VERY sorry for taking four whole FREAKING months to update this thing, feel free to contact me from time to time about updating, I NEED the motivation.(I would like to say that I owe Snafu member Q.U. a HUGE thankyou for betaing this chapter) I will note to the small amount of people that do read this please review, I'm not trying to whine, or bitch or whatever the ONLY thing I'm asking for is some simple feedback. Nothing more nothing less and please try to refrain from one sentence reviews, try to go into depth with your review if at all possible. That is all and here's hoping the next chapter won't take months to finish up, Bob out.


	5. Chapter 4: Who the hell are you?

Gasp, an update and it hasn't even been four months! It's the end of life as we know it, also please R and R.

* * *

The unspoiled darken midnight black soil of the main Underworld forest was becoming contaminated with a mighty trail of footprints as four massively powerful beings trampled their way to the mouth of the woods. From left to right was a small group of three of the four of the strongest and most powerful fighters in service to the Underworld and the current King and Queen, the person leading them a few yards in front.

On the farthest left was a relatively tall man with a long dark violate mustache, equally darker hair of the similar shade that fell to both sides of his face in bangs, a sharp nose and the edges of his chin were covered in small bits of hair. His stride was a casual one with an air of arrogance around it.

The man's eyes were as black as the dirt that he was now trampling on and he wore a powerful yet strangely friendly and confident grin on his face. His cloths were a simple coat jacket with a classic Navy designed dark in color for the fabric and on both of his shoulder blades rested two impressive skulls like plates that were fused onto the uniform to show his rank as leader of the Underworld Navy, under that was a darker black simple cotton shirt. At the right of his hip resting in it's magically protective in twined dark blood red scabbard was the enchanted scimitar, One Piece, which he had named after his buried treasure from his original world.

The man's name was Gol D. Roger, and in his world he had been a legendary and very powerful pirate captain who had once been hailed as the king. After he had allowed himself to be killed by his world's government (mostly due to the fact that he knew that there was little left for him the world had to offer) he had been met by, at the time, the strongest warriors of the Underworld and had accepted their offer of joining them as head of their Navy, a fairly ironic twist of fate on Roger's part.

Although he was lax in his duties and spent most of his time either partying with his undead/holy crew of the damn and was mostly fun loving, adventure seeking, and somewhat crass by nature the former Pirate King had his moments of wisdom and was an oddly compassionate person when juxtaposed to the other top raking members of the Underworld. Many demons both weak and powerful were stun when they learned that Roger was in fact human, with his insane raw physical strength and super human skill in battle. He had been the only one of two to not request any sort of physical improvement, only his now signature blade.

The second left man's face did not minor the grin of his companion, his face was stolid and emotionless as stone. His dark navy blue eyes were narrowed in and his lips were in a lock cold expression. His spiky blond hair was held back at the forehead by a metallic headband with a Gothic skull symbol in the center.

His outfit consisted of a morbidly dark orange jumpsuit that reached down to both of his hands and feet, which were naked and mostly unprotected save for a pair of light blue sandals that covered his feet as he walked. The lower half of his face was covered in a mask of the same color, keeping his mouth hidden from view.

He walked with the style that said that he had been a leader at some point, a powerful one at that. The name that this man had been given when he was alive was Minato Namikaze, in his world he had been a ninja and very powerful one and the leader of his home village no less. However despite all of his power he had died sacrificing himself to prevent his home from being obliterated by a insanely powerful demon fox.

Like Roger Minato had accepted the offer made to him when he had died(the other choice had been having his soul devoured by a death god demon) however he had long since gone though numerous surgies, he was now no longer a simple human but a transformed being of hell, his cakara(what people called spirit energy in his world) had increased at least ten fold since he had died and was now blended flawlessly with necroplasm, the substances that Hell spawns were reborn from, giving it an ghost like glow when he allowed it to show and multiple demon like properties. In many ways Minato was the opposite of Roger; loyal, punctual, stern, and nonchalant. Unsurprising both former Pirate King and Ninja leader butted heads together on more the one occasion, bickering and arguing and such.

The third and final man was just as collected and distant as Minato, like the ninja his face was also covered by his outfit: A cone like piece of cloth with leather straps completely in closed his face, his body was blanked in a blood red trench coat, with his right sleeve dangling freely as he moved with the others, his right arm was in steed cradled in his coat like a sling, under his coat was black leather like armor. On his right shoulder was a large piece of leather for protection.

An large and eccentric belt was fastened at his waist and as his trench coat split apart into two separate parts one could notice the black leggings that clothed both of his legs.

On his left hip was the massively thick blade Kotetsu and a simple shake like jug hung slightly above his weapon connected to his body by a chain of multi colored beads. His left hand was protected by an armored glove while the one held in the sling was bare. His raven dark hair had only a few white hairs on it and the man's face was if possible even more stolid then Minato's, a simple pair of shades rested easily on his nose not doing much to hide his emotionless ice cold eyes.

The third warrior's name was Auron and his recruitment had been different from Roger's yet had a few similarities to Minatos'. He had been dead the longest of the three and had spent both his life and afterlife fighting and protecting those close to him. When he had died he had remained in his world as an undead being known as an unsent keeping a promise he had made to a friend of his before his death.

After his promise (and at the time problems) had resolved themselves he had allowed himself to past on into the after life and for a while was able to live his afterlife calmly. However that changed when he had been taken prisoner by Hades, the Lord of the Dead and was sucked from his world and imprisoned in the highest level of security that Hades had at his disposal.

For ages Auron had been abused not in body or physically but he had in fact been harmed and scared on his very soul, his one essence. After what could have easily been an eternity the former protector had found himself offered up in a trade with the avatar of death of another universe, no doubt as so the fact that Hades could get rid of him having proved to be more stubborn from time to time then he would have liked in a resident. Knowing that he had no say in the matter Auron had accepted the deal and had long since become a valued part of the Grim Reaper's afterlife.

Although Auron could hardly say that his was truly unhappy, both Roger and Minato proved to be good sparing partners and they both greatly reminded him of the two friends he had journeyed with when he was a live. Roger of the fun loving and slightly crude and simple Ject and Minato of a younger version of Braska. A part of the former Guardian couldn't help but feel out of touch from time to time, a emotion hybrid of boredom and slight depression. Still, this did beat being caged up by a God of death with a strange and fairly annoying 'car sales man' speech pattern.

The leader of the group was a few feet ahead of the others, the sound of chains chimed together in an ironically lovely blend that would have almost passed off as type of native folk lore style of music. The leader's body was wide with muscles and covered in a midnight black skin tight suit that stretched itself across his whole body. The chains were attached either to the man's waistline or wrapped tightly around his forearms, at the center of his waist was a skull styled belt buckle that looked as if it had came straight from the Devil himself.

Above the gothic belt buckle were two parallel white insigias that cast themselves out from the blackness of the stranger's costume. His hand were covered with two very thick and powerful crimson blood red gauntlets that were littered on the front of both hands with sharp, cone like spikes. The back was cloaked by an equally dark red cape, a cowl of which came up to the man's face. The last part about the leader was the fact that his eyes were was instead two slits in the head piece of the costume, both of them a supernatural emerald green, glowing like nightlights in the twilight sun.

The leader of the group of the Underworld three supreme was once a human African American by the same of Al Simmons, once his universes United States greatest military hit man Simmons one fateful day found himself betrayed by the government he had once served so blindly. After his death however he then made a deal with the Lord of the Eight sphere Malebolgia, in doing so Al Simmons was then reborn as a supernatural warrior from Hell itself and only after numerous battles and adventures did he manage to garner a little bit of piece. However that piece had quickly been shattered when a far more powerful demon lord by the simple name of Mammon (whom Al and his allies thought had finally been beaten when his scheme for the perfect Hellspawn fighting had blown up in his face) transported both Simmons and the Violator right in the middle of the Underworld sector which was owned by both Grim and Mandy.

To make a long story short Simmons employed himself to the Grim family on a personal level with the option of leaving from time to time to check back in to his home universe. The first time doing so he had learned that Mammon had vanished from every plane of existence without the slightest trace. After spending a good amount of time looking Spawn (the nickname of which Simmons called himself from time to time and of which was what most people referred when the talked to him) had deiced to give up, knowing that the demon lord who had messed with his life before he was even born could not be found and hopefully was out of the picture for good.

Having walked for hours Roger's patience was starting to grow thin; someone could only walk for so long without growing bored. "Are we there yet or not?" he asked Spawn partly gruffly the other half almost a whine.

The former military killer gave the ex Pirate King a once over glace "We still have a ways to go," he said shortly in his deep baritone voice.

Roger simply snorted in response. This ally of Simmons's had better had been the trouble of this annoying trek, the Navy commander despised being away from both his ship and crew. It annoyed him to no end!

As the small but massively powerful group made its way deeper and deeper into the supernaturally thick forest the vegetation around them became slowly more deadly and life threatening, the only reason the self aware collection of plant life wasn't ripping them limb from limb was the fact that the beings that casually walked it's trail were far too powerful for it to take head on, B and A class demons yes but these creatures were far beyond what the forest could handle!

As the half an hours melted perfectly into full ones the group of four slowly but surely began to see a weak but none the less persistent light at what seemed to be the end of the trail. Each yard or so seemed to allow the dim light a rebirth as it slowly but surely became stronger and stronger as the group of four made their way closer and closer to their end destination. The group of four finally stopped when they came into a clearing, the pure black soil was now in a circular fashion with a thick and very huge dark rectangle crimson red rock in the center of it, giving it at least a foot or so of elevation.

"That's it?" Roger asked bluntly, clearly unimpressed. "We walked out all the way to this bleeding forest and THIS is the reason why!?"

Minato gave the ex Pirate King an ice cold glare, "I would not mock this site if I were you sea bandit," the blond commented nonchalantly. "It is generally unwise to tease a place used for summoning demonic patrons." What the ninja said was in fact true, for centuries the place where the four now stood had long since been used in one morbid ritual of demonic nature after another. Only since Mandy and Grim had taken the throne of their personal section of the Underworld (which was FAR to vast for one or two beings alone to rule over) had the place become more deserted then a water park in the middle of winter by their own declaration as to eliminate the risk of an uprising of any sort that might occur in the future.

The hard and harsh voice of Auron hastily broke up whatever squabble the ninja and pirate would so be bickering over. "Enough! The both of you!" he then turned to face Spawn. "When shall your ally arrive?" he asked crisply, hoping to keep both Roger and Minato from arguing any farther.

Spawn did not reply at first and only silence greeted the former Guardian. After a moment the necro suit clad man turned his head to the light red moon that was perched high in the sky, its fullness shining down on them like a small ray of sunlight. For a full minute he just stared aimlessly at the moon, saying nothing and not even allowing his chains to rattle once. He then turned to face Auron, his chains clanking together as he moved. "… He should be here very soon."

A few seconds after he said this did a strange melody fill the air; it was neither sweet nor sour but seemed to simply exist for sake of existing. All pair of eyes and attention then turned to the slab of stone, whoever Spawn's quote 'friend' was they had no doubt that they would meet in a matter of moments. The soft song began to pick up with speed and gusto as the seconds seamlessly pasted as one.

When one exact minute had past its mark a crescendo of unintelligible noise with the force of that of a sonic boom basted forth, almost knocking everyone off their feet and onto the ground. A bright white wall of light flooded forth from the rock like a waterfall. Spawn's cape came up to protect it's master's eyes, Roger managed to bring up his right elbow just in time to keep himself from going blind, Minato did the same and Auron slid his glasses up as far as they would go on his face, calmly allowing them to protect his eyes from the purity of the light before them.

The light died down as quickly as it had come and the four unshielded their protection, reveling at long last Spawn's ally. Where there had only been empty air now stood what looked like a humanoid red gargoyle. His eyes dark yellow slits and his entire body seemed to have been chiseled out of the same red stone that he now stood on.

A dark brown trench coat covered over his impressive frame and on it was an patch that had the picture of a hand brandishing a sword up high, an extremely large revolver gun was hoisted at his right hip, no doubt loaded to the brim just in case.

The man, though he could hardly be called that, had a crossed almost peeved expression fitting his almost statue like body posture, on his forehead rested two circular lumps both evenly spread apart as well as a tail that somehow found its way out of the trench coat. The one thing that truly made this man standout from any other specimen of his race was the massively large stone glove that seemed to be fused it his bright red flesh. One would have thought it was just there for looks had it not be for the fact that the gargoyle being ran the thick stony fingers of the gauntlet back and forth across his chest.

For well over a moment not one man said a word, the combined tension was thick enough to be cut with a chainsaw. Finally the red man spoke, his voice deep and sounding like gravel being moved around. "You owe me one Simmons." The man growled.

Spawn nodded in acknowledgement, "I have not forgotten."

Roger then took a step forward, as if to challenge the newcomer without question or consent. "Just who the HELL are you exactly?" the former King of the Pirates asked in a rare serous tone.

The gargoyle looked at him, yellow eyes gleaming like those of evil gems of power. "My name is Hellboy." The devil answered, with a sudden jerk of his wrist he had pulled out his impressive gun, the Good Samaritan, and gave the trigger three rapid tugs.

Three loud bags blasted forth form the custom made firearm all three bullets aimed directly at Roger's body. The famed former pirate however simply yawned a little and with speed that could only be classed as super human pulled out One Piece from its scabbard and with a quick flick of his own wrist deflected the bullets from his body, scattering them in different but harmless directions. Roger then pointed the blade at Hellboy as if to say 'I dare you to attack me again and see the result'. Both Auron and Minato had their hands at the weapons as well just to be safe.

Hellboy smirked, "Seems you don't hang out with quite the group of weaklings I thought you did Simmons." Spawn only grunted in response.

"This is your 'friend' Simmons?" Auron inquired with a slight skeptic tone.

"For lack of a better word, yes."

"To make a long story short Simmons requested my help with the upcoming battle Heaven seems to want to stage in that two bit town Lickson or whatever it's called. I'll be staying in the castle until the day of the battle to help with the strategy of how the war will go as well as add in some personal muscle when the time comes." Hellboy explained to the three. Both Minato and Auron nodded stiffly Roger however just snorted however in disapproval.

With that the now group of five made their way back to the capital to begin preparations for war that would take place in only seven days.


	6. Chapter 5: Anna

AN: Well, a new day and a new year and thus: A new chapter! Hope the people that read this(and take the time to give me some freaking feedback) will have a year that was at least better then the last. As for this chapter, this one is quite long and goes well past 10,000 words so my advice to you the reader is try to take this thing in bits and pieces before reviewing. As usual I have Q.U. to thank for betaing this here chapter(and fixing all my mistakes) as well as offering me so much needed writing advice. With that I hope ya'll enjoy chapter Anna:AN

* * *

An airport in Cleveland Ohio, like any other airport is was always busy, always crowed, and always appearing to be alive at any time day or night. This day wasn't any different in the slightest. Those who were businessmen/women rushed to catch flights to far off conferences, family members ran as fast as they could; hampered by their own personals as they tried their damnedest not to miss their plane to visit rarely seen relatives. As well as the classic but ever so rare group of people who were on their spring brake and had all the time in the world to get where they were heading and were in no hurry of any sort to "move and grove".

Out of the American Airline flight #29 stepped out well over two dozen people, all of them strangers to one another despite having spend the last few hours of their lives on the same airplane together. None of them wasted even the slightest bit of time to spread out knowing they would never see one another again and rushed off to their own personal destinations. As the mass of passengers began to spread out and vanish from sight only one person was left standing in her place, staring out at the impressively massive large glass windows that covered the insides of the port. Two average nothing special light brown suitcases sat next to her, filled with only a few days, three at the most, worth of cloths and money.

After a moment of staring out into space the woman shook her head slightly as if to break herself away from whatever daydream she had managed to find herself out of said daydream and after a stumble or two from jet lag began her brisk walk out of the airport, her own personals in both her hands. She was a woman in her early to mid 30s, quite naturally tall with red hair as bright as rubies that went down just long enough to touch her shoulders.

Her body while not supermodel marital had without a doubt a sense of beauty in its own right, her arms had a fairly nice amount of average thickness to them making them neither too fat nor too thin. Her hips were slender enough without being unhealthy small or massively wide, her legs were without a doubt the tallest part of her body both of them resting on two delicate but none the less cute feet, even her breasts seemed too cute in their own way, if a little on the small side.

Her choice in clothing might have been considered obsolete by many in the field of fashion and dress design; the red haired woman pulled the outfit off with a bit of style all her own. A simple light red dress went down to her knees (given her long legs that was a bit of a achievement in itself), the lower bottom of it was laced tightly within the bottom of the dress with a snow white trimming.

The sleeves of her simple cotton dress snaked down to her elbows both of which were also embraced with the same type white lacing that the bottom was. The neck was opened only slightly just enough for her to wear the only piece on her that could be even slightly considered "jewelry": a small entirely silver made cross hung from her neck fitting snugly in-between her dress opening a good few inches above her breasts. This was a sign and testament of her Catholic faith.

Her eyes were like two simple puddles of metal dark chocolate, both brown almost midnight black in color but filled with a sympathetic warmth that seemed to reached out to anyone who might have ever been in need of a moral boost or a hug. It had been well over a decade since she had been in her home state of Ohio, or even seen her father in-law or baby sister. Anna's mother had been a fairly strict Catholic woman named Mary, who after her first husband had died after one day being crushed by a rampant bus, had been in a sate of depression for a while; Anna herself had only been maybe 10 years old at the time when her father had been accidentally killed.

A few years latter (Anna had been about either 14 or 15) her mother had found another man, he was roughly the same age as she but that was about where the similarities ended for both of them. The man, Philip H Baker, was the head chief of police for a fairly reasonably sized town, up near the upper part of the Ohio sate, miles away from where both Anna and her mother had currently lived at the time. He was an Atheist, a lover of both the Sci Fi and Paranormal (he had constantly instated that the government of the United States had a whole division dedicated to wiping out otherworldly alien threats with men who always wore black suites), and a firm believer in stem cell research.

This was an almost complete juxtaposition when compared to her mother yet strangely enough the two had found enough of a common ground and got along relatively well. Well enough to the point where they not only started dating but quickly decided to step their relationship up to the "final frontier" so to speak. In secret each thought that they could convince the other to see their own way of thinking so to speak, but neither was ever successful in their attempts.

Their wedding had been and quick but nonetheless mushy one as nearly all of both Phil and Mary's relatives were either dead or the closest thing to being dead, living in Florida. Anna had never resented her step father or hated him for taking her birth father's place; she had gotten along about as well as her mother had.

That wasn't to say that the two didn't fight, bicker or argue from time to time because there had always been more than enough of that to go around in the household (thankfully neither of them ever resorted to violence) but for the most part, life in her new home for Anna had been quite well. She had personally been quite happy to go to a new school and have a fresh new start for herself. She had little if any friends of any sort even at church and a new town with new people and thus a new chance to make the friends she had never really had before!

Within less then a year both Anna's mother and step father had conceived a child (for whatever reason Anna had never learned why), Anna had been excited at the prospect of becoming an older sister up till the day that her mother had gone into labor. After roughly six hours of screaming and grunting the newest member of the Silverman family had officially been brought into the world, but with a almost ironic twist of fate as if at least some form of higher power had done it on purpose just for their own amusement. The baby was almost 23 pounds and was without a doubt fat; even by baby standards she was clearly going to grow up to be obese. Anna's mother had a personal strong dislike of fatness, among other things and the idea that a butter ball was to be her child did a good bit at unhinging her both mentally and emotionally.

Phil however was unbothered by his daughters 'natural padding' as he had called it, while he had never been the type of person to have some sort of fetish for fat people he was a mostly accepting person by nature and was wise enough to know to never judge a book by its cover, especially if that book was your own daughter. Anna, while she didn't have her mother's phobia or quite as much as her step father's open mindedness, she instead looked at her baby sister with an expression of pity and sympathy, she felt legitimately sad for her new sister but she would still make an effort to try to have as close of a relationship with her as best she could. Other than the fatness the baby had the same black colored eyes and same shade of red hair.

Mary and Philip in the end went with the name Katharina, and after spending a few weeks in one of the local Vickson hospitals Mary, including Anna who had taken a bit of time off from school to help her mother, took the newest member of the family home with them. The years pasted by relatively quickly and Katharina the baby grew into Katharina the toddler then to Katharina the little girl. At that point she deiced to go simply by Kat, something her mother refused to call her by as well as Anna but mostly just to make sure that she didn't do anything to get on her bad side.

To say that young Kat was a rebel was in fact quite accurate, she found Sunday's at their local church boring (a feeling shared with her father), she spent most of her time either glued to watching the History channel (When it showed those UFO specials) or the Sci Fi channel whenever either her mother or elder sister were not home, and she found many of the stories in the Bible quite bluntly laughable and silly. The only thing both mother and youngest daughter seemed to agree on was Kat's obesity issue.

Kat's reason for disliking her fat however came from the fact that she not only was unable to run very fast or very far or that she was never quite able to find something to cover up her 'jelly belly' as she called it, but the fact that she was tormented day in and day out by the kids of the school yard for being obese, Kat was also aware at a young age that if she wasn't able to shed her fat then that she would not be able to live the long life she was hoping for.

Aside from that one issue however both Kat and her mother got into one fight after another, although these were just squirt fighting compared to the battle that both husband and wife had. Both Phil and Mary's opposing view points were surfacing more and more with each passing day and their marriage was becoming pushed, pulled and strained more then a wad of bubble gum in a blender.

Anna had tried her hardest to live up to her personal promise but she quickly learned that both she and Katharina shared little if anything in common. Ever attempt to become closer sisters Kat simply seemed to stubbornly push herself away from her elder sibling; however this did nothing to crush Anna's efforts. She tried to get Kat more aware spiritually (which ended in a failure), she tried to get herself interested in some of the things Kat liked (which aside from the kiddy shows she couldn't bring herself to fully enjoy), as well as many other sister to sister bonding experiences which simply blew up in her face one after the other.

Then, one day the proverbial straw that broke the camels back on the marriage of the Silverman's came in five very simple words out of the piehole of young Kat. "Momma, I KNOW I'm gay." Not think as one might have thought someone would say to their parents, but know. Kat had known from day one that she liked other women. Mary's reaction? An explosion of anger, disbelief, refusal, and lastly rage. She was as much a tolerable woman as much as the next female but this? This was unacceptable! Mary refused to have a… a **LESBIAN **for a daughter! What would her church friends say? She would the talk of the whole bloody church for the love of the Lord, if it ever got out that is.

Needless to say that it took little if any time for both adults to get a divorce, to make a long and painful legal process short Mary got her first born and enough money to start a new life while Phil was able to retain his house and got to keep Kat. Both women left the state and moved down south near around where Mary had grown up, feeling that both her ex husband and 'other' daughter were now both dead as door nail as far as she cared. Anna felt somewhat crushed and betrayed by her sisters "coming out". Was this the reason why she had never wanted to become close to her? For the next few years Anna lived her life out with her mother in a mostly rural area part of the country, out far away from the city and its quote "corruption". Her mother had never bothered to remarry, feeling it was a waste of time for someone her age to do considering her 'only' daughter was slowly becoming a grown woman.

Anna still tried to keep in contact with her baby sister as the years went by. Writing letter after letter due to the fact that her small country home had no Internet access and phoning in was far to expensive to do. Most of them were simple things such as asking how her favorite baby sister was, if she had made any new friends (Anna made sure to leave out the word girl in front of that one), and how she was in general. Kat however didn't fall for any of her sister's sweet talk, keeping her replies short, simple and two the point, Anna slowly felt herself become more and more desperate, the only letter Kat had bothered to go past four sentences in was one explain how a few days past her tenth birthday she had gotten a special type of liposuction surgery that her father had saved up for penny by penny. She had also mentioned that she had kept a small pot belly of sorts on herself, saying that she had left it not for any sort of erotic turn on or anything stupid like that but because she felt that a pot belly with a relatively non fat frame made her unique.

Anna sighed at this bit of news; at least she had gotten rid of that unnecessary blubber. Although she couldn't help but wonder if there was more to the reason of keeping that gross gut of hers on. As the written pieces of commutation continued Anna found herself trying to at least see if her sister couldn't accept being heterosexual or bisexual even. Kat's answer: a picture attached to the letter of either one or both of her middle fingers giving her the bird. Mary, however, despite her persisting that she was fine, had in fact breast cancer and was slowly dying because of it. Anna was unaware of this fact until it was too late; her mother's death like anyone else's shook Anna quite deeply and hard. Thankfully the 25 year old had a well paying enough of a job to keep the small house and paid the taxes on it as best she could. Left with only herself, her home, and the few friends she had in town, Anna spent a good amount in deep thought and mediation.

Over the past few years Anna researched lesbian history, as well as whether or not a gay person could in fact be spiritual. Much to her surprise she found many groups of people, both male and female who were gay but were just a spiritual as the next person. She had looked high and low for Christian lesbian meetings and eventually found some, a few hours outside of her home she went to constant meetings hoping to see if she could find some sort of idea or hooker to at least get her baby sister and her to agree with one another.

After spending a few years in the meetings and in fact for lack of a better word 'hanging out' with numerous female gays Anna knew what she had to do. She knew that she would have to say up enough cash to return back to her home state, make peace with her step father and see if she couldn't make one last ditch effort in trying to convince her sister to lead a more spiritual life. If she refused then Anna would leave her alone for the rest of their days, something that she had a feeling Kat would no doubt jump at; however that would not stop her from making at least ONE final effort to bond to her only sister. Even if she failed she would still bother to stick around the town for a day or two, just to meet up with some old friends of hers, see how the religious buildings were, and just generally explore for the sake of exploring. Those had been the reasons why she had returned to her home state, now all she need was to rent a car and drive for about 2 hours south of Cleveland until she returned home.

However at that one moment time itself seemed to slow down around the 30 some year old Catholic woman, out amidst the sardine like crowd of people shoving to and from one another with their luggage was a young girl with strawberry reddish blond hair, making it a few shades lighter then Anna's, two almost gem like emerald green eyes, as well as an impressive set of breasts and two puffy almost chipmunk like face cheeks which easily made her standout from the rest of the crowd of people. However with her height and overall body growth this child could not have been any older then 12 years of age at best, so the fact that she had such a developed set of milk givers at her age with out a doubt threw Anna for a loop.

Just who WAS this girl? Her face was emotionless and nigh unreadable but some part of Anna's mind told her that this girl wanted to talk to her, to tell her something of the utmost importance. Both females were in opposite lanes of the crowd, Anna on the right and this mystery girl on the left and the closer they came to passing one another the stronger Anna's unexplained hunch could not help but strengthen itself with each passing grain of time.

When the two finally did pass by Anna hear a peculiarly older voice come from the chipmunk faced girl. "I must speak to you, Anna Relva Silverman. It involves both your step father and your younger sister." The tone was as soft as a pillow and the girl had in fact barley moved her own lips to say this but moment that the girl mentioned both her step father and sister Anna froze in place and whirled her head around to face the girl, nearly causing the whole group of people behind her to crash into a rush hour like mismatch of slightly bruised skin and misplaced luggage.

Ignoring the shouts, cries and curses of the now greatly annoyed strangers Anna quickly speed walked over to the puffy cheeked girl, her bags swinging back and forth like pendulums trying her best to block out the small shocks of pain that came to her arms as she shoved past stranger after stranger. Anna stopped when she was within talking distance of the girl. "How do you know my full name?" she asked, her heart pounding like a jackhammer in anticipation of the answer. "And what is it you know that involves my step father and baby sister?"

For a moment the girl did not answer her question, she glanced uncomfortably at the ground. It dawned on Anna that clearly she was both struggling how to word her answer and that this girl by her nature was not the best at the complex art of conversation. After a moment of pre planning the girl spoke. "My name is Havon. I know of you because one of my many superiors Lord told me of your existence, as for your sister and step father I feel I have no other way but to tell you the blunt truth. They are both in GRAVE danger."

The red-haired woman's mind was a bled of questions and confusion. What on EARTH did this child mean by her 'superiors'? Did she work for the government; was she an agent of S.H.E. like Nick Fury? And what sort of danger could her only family members be in that a girl, possibly a agent of a special sector of the government, had to warn her about? The lived in a relatively small town, half the time you couldn't even FIND Vickson Ohio on the map! And life wasn't like the Simpsons or South Park; small towns NEVER attracted any real threats or dangers. But there was something peculiar about this girl, she might have been very young but she spoke with a mature, even voice. A voice of confidence and truthfulness.

"You are confused." Havon stated factually. "I do not blame you in the slightest, before I can tell you anything else though I must show you something. We have to go someplace much more private, this place is way to public to show you what it is I'm about to show you."

* * *

_What I'm about to show you? _Anna thought as the girl began to walk to an exit out of the airport. What in the name of God Almighty could that mean? She quickly hurried after Havon with luggage in toe. Her interest now intensified at least ten fold then what it had originally been.

Rose gave the girl a tired look; to say that she had experienced a rough day was an understatement. Not only had recently learned that her hometown was going to become a battleground for a war between two supernatural forces and cause god knew how much property damage and death of who knew how many innocent people but also that both she and her mother now had some sort of shape shifting ability(thanks too to the Hunt God) AND add the fact that her mother was going to start training her first thing in the morning it was enough to stress and tire out just about anyone.

Standing in front of the door way with her right hand on her reasonably sized pot belly was one of her best friends since she had first moved to the normally sized town of Vickson Ohio, Kat. Her red hair was short and boyish in style and she wore her normal outfit which conceded of different color sweatpants and most of the time a matching colored tank top. Tonight's was dark pink sweats with an light pink top, it clashed a little with her ruby red hair but only slightly so. Her face was riddled with guilt and uneasy.

"Can I come in?" it wasn't a command but a request.

"Sure…" Rose's tone was deflated with exhaustion. She was not exactly in the best of moods to put up with her best friends oddness at the moment and hopped that whatever it was Kat wanted to talk about she could make it quick.

The 15 year old walked in with a casual swagger, her gut swaging left to right as she moved. She then sat her slightly plump rump down on Rose's Queen Size single person bed. For a moment neither teenager said anything.

After a moment of silence Kat felt that she could keep quite no longer, "Rose I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About how I came out as a lesbian to you when I kinda…"

"Lied to me and pretended you were straight since we first meet for over ten years?" Rose finished for her friend her tail twitched back and forth as if to mimic her other mental half's boredom at the whole situation.

Kat gave her a guilty expression "Yep, that kinda more or less sums it up in a nut shell," Normally the red haired lesbian was more cheerfuly, more outgoing but now she was stolid and strangely serious for her. "Look one of the things I wanted to say was that I'm sorry I wasn't straight up to you about my sexuality for so long Rosie, you're my best friend and you deserve better. Hell you're my ONLY female friend for that matter! I should have told you soon, I should have 'come out' the day we both met and just gotten it over with! The only real reason I lied to you was, and as corny and cliché as this sounds well I was scared that if I told you you'd leave me. Sounds stupid I know but…" Her voice was now extremely close to snapping like a thin twig and her tear ducks were about to turn into thing of pumping waterworks.

Rose was slightly taken back, half of her had expected Kat to say something along those lines but the emotion in her tone had taken the she-devil teenager by surprise. Had Kat really had that much difficulty with coming clean with her?

"That's… alright." Rose said awkwardly as she put an orange hand on the shoulder of her best friend. "Look I honestly don't care that your gay Kat, you didn't run away screaming when I first learned that I wasn't completely human and I'm not about to do the same with you, and your sexuality that is. You're my best friend, and truth be told I didn't really care that you lied to me for ten years considering what's happened recently in my life."

"By the way, how DID you get here and how on earth did you find my room?" asked Rose.

"Your Mom got both Dan and I and she broke the news to my dad, he took it surprisingly well considering what she told him. Then again you don't become head of Police unless you have nerves of steel!" Kat had always been proud of the fact that her father had been a Police officer, the chief of Police no less! "And after that she took Dan and I here where a massive guy in this black skin tight outfit with chains and spikes and these kick ass red arm protector thingies appeared out of nowhere! He said that he was ready to start Dan's real training when ever he was and the two left soon followed by your Mom when I told her that I wasn't hungry. She did drop me off at your room which was nice of her." Kat explained in a fairly casual tone, any hint at emotionally breaking had just about vanished from the red head's face and body poster as Kat was now sitting Indian style with her hands folded neatly in her lap, only a few inches away from the reasonably sized pot belly that she was so proud of.

Rose nodded slightly, unsure of what to say next. Silence once again fell in within the room but this one had a much lighter a mood than the earlier one had.

"So… Did you ever think I was attractive?"

Kat blinked once, slightly take back by the question but suddenly blasted off into a loud peal of laughter. After almost a full minute of almost but busting giggles Kat caught her breath and wiped a tear from her cheek, her other hand cradling her gut causally as if to keep it from exploding on her from the laughter attack.

"Oh boy, you really got me with that one Rose! Put simply no I never found myself sexually or romantically drawn to you Rose because one you know as much as I do that the last thing your going to become is a swim suit model so you were never quite up to my standards pre say, and two is that your odds are the LAST person I'd ever want for a girlfriend! No offence, but your just not my type. I like my girl's blond, busty, and hot as a Mexican pepper!"

The she devil 15 year old gave her friend a queer glance.

Kat's face then turned a few shades almost as red as her hair, "I forgot to mention that I'm… more or less and pervert didn't I?" she asked in an embarrassed tone of voice, as if to try to match the shade of red of her face.

Rose answered her question with a slow and stunned look on her face. Truly her friend was one of a kind, how many red haired pot bellied teenage lesbian perverts existed in the world after all? A handful at best and even then that might have been pushing it to the limits. Rose's mind then began to wander back to all the mindless carnage and destruction and death that would quickly befall her small almost isolated hometown. All this because of the fact that an bunch of high-on-their-horses jackasses deiced that her family were planning some big evil scheme of some sorts when in reality all they wanted was to try to live out the normal escape life style the two lovers and their daughter had managed to foraged together.

"Kat," Rose voice was now soft like the boa she had grown to love that she had wrapped around her shoulder blades and her tone was back to its near depression state. "Whatever happens to you, or Dan, or the town or whatever, I just want to say that I'm sorry."

Now it was Kat's turn for a queer expression. "What do you mean you're sorry? It's not YOUR fault that packs of zealous over religious stick-up-their-ares bastards are going to attack, it's not YOUR fault that your parents chose the town that they did, so don't get all mope and emo like on me Rose because NONE of this is your fault and thus you don't have an thing to apologize to me for, well save for ever telling me Dan got kickass magical based supernatural powers of DOOM! And a badass super outfit to go with it! But that's be sides the point now isn't it?" With that the pot bellied teenager slugged her best friend in the left arm hard but playfully forcing the granddaughter of Death to smile slightly as she rubbed her arm madly to lessen the pain.

Kat grinned in victory, "See Rose?" she said though mid grin, "I knew I could get you to smile some!"

"Thanks Kat, I REALLY needed someone to cheer me up and I think you did just the trick, although I could have gone without my arm being punched one. And sorry about neither Dan nor I not telling you about his powers… truth be told we thought you'd be jealous or something."

The red haired girl sniffed and rubbed her nose with her ring finger, "No prob Rose. You're my best friend remember?" she then added mockingly, "And besides since when have I EVER been jealous of anyone in my whole life?"

"By the way, where's your god-sister?"

"Sakura? Not honestly sure, she might be in bed most likely. But I think she said something about trying to make better friends with my cousin, though why she'd want to do that I couldn't even being to guess."

After spending a few more moment in each other's company Kat said her goodbyes and left, insisting that she didn't need any help finding her guest room. Although Rose had a feeling that most likely her mother would be helping Kat find her away before long, given the castle's almost labyrinth like complex and architecture.

After getting herself in her Sassy Cat PJ suit (which she after many failed attempts had managed to magically increase in size so that she could once again wear it) Rose snuggled herself within her thick warm covers.

"That was a complete waste of our time," the other metal half said in her normally blunt and tackles tone.

"Oh shut up!" Rose thought back as she let her mud brown hair crash into the thick and puffy pillows. Kat's visit had helped in more ways then the Kat would more likely ever know. Even her mother's early morning training didn't seem that bad now. With that the young 15 year old she-devil slept.

* * *

Both Anna and Havon had hiked from the airport to the downtown of Cleveland and past into a small but dense forest. Though her arms were screaming and shaking in pain from having to carry her own luggage for such a long time the Catholic red head never once allowing even one small peep of sound to escape past her lips. She was more than willing to put up with whatever sort of physical pain she had to endure in order to find out that this Havon girl had to tell her, although Anna could help but question why they had to walk so much and not to mention far away. Some place where they couldn't be overheard made sense yes but could they not have done that in some place in the city? Like an abandoned old alley way or something of the similar effect.

When the two women were roughly in the thicket of a forest deep enough that Havon stopped walking and whirled around to face her, her eyes were just as serous as before. "I deeply apologize for forcing you to walk this far without explaining myself." Her tone was sincere and well meaning one.

"It's all right, just tell me what is it exactly that is going to endanger the life of my sister and step father?" Anna's voice was a blend of excitement, pleading, and fear all of them mixed into the smoothie that was her tone of voice. Enough was enough! She had waited long enough to find out what she needed to know.

Havon then shifted her head so that she was now looking at the ground, if Anna had to guess she looked to be embarrassed. "First however I must show you my true appearance." Anna blinked and took a step back at this statement, her head swimming like a polluted pool of water. Had she heard this girl correctly? Her TRUE appearance?

Before Anna could question the peculiar and possibly not even human girl Havon softly closed her eyes, a low natural sounding hum then began to somehow buzz from the girl its melody almost hypnotic in its sweetness. A weak, golden white glow seemed to then slowly surround the strange female like she was a weapon out of Star Wars. For a moment Anna stared at Havon bugged eyed and slack jawed beyond stunned into silence at the point, the only thing she could do was stare at what was happening before her. That and taking a few steps backwards just in case something else happened.

As it turned out that was in fact the right move to make, the strange aura like glow almost instantly grew in size, strength and density only a few moments after Anna had taken her steps back now it was roaring around the young child like an wild bond fire gone mad, swirling and twisting in an dapple of different shades of white and gold. In the center of what Anna could only guess was a supernatural flame was Havon, her body unharmed, unscarred, and unburned by the intense looking flame.

The hum was still going strong and was at the same pitch that it had been before the flame came along. Anna had noticed that the maybe supernatural fire didn't radiate any sort of warmth or heat and didn't make the slightest bit of noise. As the moments melted together into a group or two of minutes Anna could only continue to stare in childish wonderment. Who or whatever Havon was she was CLEARLY not human, Alien, Mutant or otherwise and it was becoming clearer and clearer that she odds are didn't work for S.H.E.I.L.D or even answered to any earth government facility for that matter.

After a few more minutes had past the ever slow moving lava lamp like celestial flame now surrounded Havon like a beam of energy from a typical UFO, Anna then noticed that Havon was in fact chanting in some bizarre unknown language that in itself seemed to have an eerier otherworldly feeling to them. The answer to what this girl was had long since crawled into the Catholic woman's mind like a worm of the earth but Anna hoped with all her might that she was wrong. Suddenly the white golden flame like aura absorbed itself into Havon's body in less the a moments notice and a blinding bright pure snow white light blasted forth from the young girl's body like then energy of a detonated bomb.

Anna arm's forced themselves to cover her closed eyes as she protected them as best she could from the all powerful and if she was right all holy light. Thankfully the blinding blast faded as quickly as it had came and Anna was able to lower her arms once more allowing herself to see the stranger girl for what she truly was.

In her hearts of hearts Anna felt hers plummet to the bottom of her guts, not out of fear but out of sheer nervousness and awe. The person who now stood before her, floating a few inches off the ground due to help from the two snow white wings that spouted from her shoulder blades and armor, was the same strawberry red haired, chipmunk cheeked, slightly underage girl that had introduced herself as Havon. However now she was decked out in medieval knight armor that was clearly designed for a female yet even though it was made of glowing supernatural otherworldly metal seemed to somehow fit itself across nearly all of Havon's body like a skin tight jumpsuit, all of her fairly impressive muscles showed though the protective metical suit but not in a show offish format. The outfit had been made with the idea of intimidating beings not showing off how powerful someone was. A down to business and to the point came to the pure red head's mind. On her left shoulder was a lime green cross and on her right and Star of David of the same color tone, at the left of her hip was a standard long sword sheathed and protected ready for use at a moments notice.

Anna now couldn't help but allow her jaw to fully unhinge itself as she stammered and blathered out quite clearly: "Y-Y-You are an Angel!!"

Havon nodded, "Correct I am, and I assure you that I am a true angel unlike the human that resembles my race and takes our name for his own. Now you no doubt realize the reason why I asked you to walk this far out of your planed schedule but I apologize none the less."

Anna bushed out a deep scarlet red that spread itself all across her face. "T-That is quite alright," She said in a hasten tone, her body now shaking from part awe and fear. "I'd just like to finally know what it is you were sent here to tell me! But could I ask a small question first?"

Havon again nodded her head. "You may."

"Why did your transformation to angelhood take so long?"

"This is my first time in the mortal realm, what you beings call the Universe, and it was also the first time that I was forced to don a guise of some sort as oppose to staying in my full true appearance, so logically when I would have to change back it would take a few good minutes to do so. Does that answer your question?"

Anna nodded; she had half expect the answer to be something alone those lines. Still, it was good to know the true reasoning and besides. How many people could say that they had chatted with a true blue angel!? Well, aside from the crazies and nut jobs that is.

"Is that all you have to ask me?"

"For the moment it is, yes," To say that Anna had a million questions racing though her mind would have been a lie, a trillion was much more accurate!

"The reason I was ordered to come down to your mortal world Earth is that the town that your step father and sister live in will soon be under attack by supernatural forces and diabolical being of damnation and death beyond your wildest imagination, at the risk of sounding ice hearted the odds of either of them making it though the battle alive are slim at best." The child like angel fighter then paused with that same uncomfortable look she had worn before a few moments ago. "However before you began to panic as you mortals are so prone to do-no offense-"

"None taken."

"-I would like to say that one of my high raking fellow knights noticed your relationship with your sister soon after the warning was passed."

"What warning?" Anna found herself blurting out loud enough to interrupt the younger but more powerful and skilled girl before her.

"An extremely powerful she-devil, her daughter and her husband, the son of the Grim Reaper, have recently been rediscovered to be living amidst your town for years, corrupting innocent beings to unfathomable fates of either damnation or eternal servitude in their ever growing army, among Lord knows how many other horrors! It is because of this reason that my fellow knights of my sector have chosen to activate what we call an Alky Lai, "the day of judgment of sinners" We, being the fair and righteous beings of God's army that we are, give them a week to raise their defenses to protect their outpost of unholy blight. After which my legion shall open itself up upon the whole of the city limits in an attempt to liberate them from Crimson Death's and the spawn of the Reaper's grasp. Needless to say there shall be much carnage and-"

"My family members will be right in the middle of it…" Anna muttered dazzled, scared and stunned by the truth. Now the only question was where on earth did she fit into this small scale Armageddon? Her mind was now working in overtime at easily two miles a minute. Was she supposed to try to get both Katarina and Dad out of town before the week was up? Or was Havon here for some other reason altogether? A small annoying headache was starting to take shape in the back of Anna's skull forcing her to slowly massage her temples to try to get rid of the minor annoyance.

Havon, after awaiting a moment of social uneasiness, decided to then reveal the rest of the explanation to the mortal human adult. "The reason that I have come down to the mortal plane and told you this is because the angel who discovered your link with your sister also told me to tell you that there can be a chance to save her, you must come back to me to the mother realm so my superior officer may explain his plan to you in a much greater detail then I could ever hope to. Do you have any questions before we leave?"

Any questions? Was she truly serious? That was like asking a bird if it loved flying! She had at least a billion questions if not more floating around in her head like the mental monster like twister that it was but one question above all others now struck though her mind like a cinderblock though a pain glass window. "Why me, aren't there other people with loved ones that live in Vickson? Aren't there more pious or just naturally better willed people then I? Why I of all people the people in the world?"

"Because your sister has been under the influence of death and Crimson's daughter for so long, no doubt longer then anyone in the entire city! It stands to logic that being her sister you'll have the greatest chance at braking that link, after which we can take you sister back with us where she will then freely tell us secrets about what the Grim royal family as been planning for this past decade or so."

Anna could only blink helplessly as she felt her mind being attacked once again by another over whelming concept. She wasn't even that close to Katharina for starters so the idea of her trying to break some sort of mystical mumbo jumbo enchantment on her sounded, at least in her mind, completely ludicrous! Even then one had to take into account the fact that she wasn't saint martial, nor was she pious enough or the next John of Arc if they we're thinking of getting her to fight in this crazy battle of theirs they were sourly mistaken!

Anna inhaled and opened her mouth to recline the offer, flattering as it was when she stopped herself. She knew if she went as she was that any final attempt to connect with her precious baby sister was doom to failure but maybe just maybe if she accepted then there could just be a small chance that she could achieve her long made self oath! And besides if she was right then this child spawn could very well be the reason why her sister was never all that close to her in the first place, something that Anna would make sure to find out latter on if she could. Even then Anna wouldn't be able to live her life with a clear as crystal water conscience knowing that her family member were in no doubt in life threatening danger and that she had passed up the only chance to save their lives. She knew what had to be done; opening her mouth once again she spoke: "I accept your offer your… Grace? I'll do whatever it takes to save the only family I have left, I'll happily give myself up to the greater of God's glory if it will help me save the only living family members I have left."

Havon gave a stiff nod in reply. "That is good to know and now let us be off." With that both females left the woods in a blinding flash of supernatural white light that quickly went off and faded out like a firecracker.

* * *

Teleportation both from either the magical or scientific formatting was either way complex, taxing, and if one was inexperienced enough deadly. Taking apart all of one being's set of atoms, rearranging them across any sort of distance be it to a New York ball game or just to the yard next door was never an easy task.

Magically speaking it was much more simplified if one would; still not something any dim a dozen newbie user of magic should try out on his/her own without a much more skill/experience mentor or trainer of some sort watching over them. Fortune however seemed to giggle in bemusement in Anna's favor as Havon was thankfully more than adept in the basics of such an could-be-dangerous power and the two reappeared elsewhere in what looked like easily the hallway of some sort of medieval castle, albeit much more well lit and cleaner then anything from the period of time of which the insides of this building (if it could really be called that considering what it was apart of) was based off of.

Anna stumbled and staggered like a drunkard, no scratch that, not just any drunkard, a Homer Simpson drunkard. Her mind felt like it had just been sliced, diced and cut into subatomic particles six ways to Sunday and her lower innards felt like a garbage dump liquefied and swirled around into a smoothie like substance. In short the 30 year old Catholic woman felt like she was pinch and a half away from upchucking all of her mid flight lunch. She doubt she would have felt this bad if she had taken a 1000 flights from Ohio and… and… darn it! Now she couldn't even remember what state she lived in! Shakily she glanced a doubled over look up at her angelic acquaintance, who seemed none the less worst for wear and in fact even seemed to be a shade or two healthier then she had looked on earth

"I wouldn't worry about the after-sickness," the angelic fighter said in a nonchalant tone as she waited for Anna's body to readjust itself back to its normal functions. "It will wear off in a few minutes; I've had plenty of chances with teleportation magic so my body has learned to adjust itself over time eventually negating the after effects that you are going though right now."

That was an interesting tidbit of information, Anna admitted mentally as she tried her darnest to get her barfing reflexes under control. Now she would just like something to get the hallway to stop spinning round like a record. As moments pasted around her Anna found her mind was starting to rearrange itself back into it's natural order of thought and her body began to stumble less and in moments it had returned itself back to mostly normal, save for a small ringing in the back of her head. She then gave Havon a less then sickly look, which signaled that she was while still a little woozy able to continue with whatever it was she needed to do.

Not that she felt all that confident in herself at the moment. She was in Heaven, THE Heaven! God's kingdom of righteousness, and here she was a mere human woman, still alive breathing in it's celestial air like a half dead man would drink water in the desert. Her knees couldn't help but crake together back and forth like a piece of fallen rusty metal would clang together as it fell down a collection of pipes. Even her arms and upper body quavered like a cheaply made jello substance from a hybrid of fear and almost child like wonderment. The 30 year old almost-basketball-professional-level-height woman took a small moment to calm her body down as best she could. No point in meeting beings of higher power if she was shaking like a dirt cheap whore after being paid big bucks to what she did best.

"Where are we?"

"We are located in the hallway of my legion's prison block, I could go into detail about the structure, the fact that it is able to hold up to 1000 demon, devils, or member of my species gone renegade for whatever reason and that each cell it vastly more secure, and well made then anything mortals, human or otherwise could ever hope to accomplish."

Taking a small look around at her surroundings for the first time since her atoms dispersing experience Anna found this to be more or less accurate. Both sides of the walls were littered neatly with somewhat old fashion prison cells, all of them spaced 3 feet between what Anna could only truly guess at was holy cement, seeing as how it did resemble it somewhat, save for the dim but still noticeable glow to it. The bars of each cell she noted, were a strange swirling and ever changing, but still solid, metal with a deep bronze shade to it. This place now that she was able to get a nice long look at it did in fact look the part of a prison, albeit more cleaner then most but still none the less foreboding.

"Might I know why you chose this place of all places to teleport us too?" Anna asked when she had finished scanning her poise but unnerving surroundings.

"The man who told my legion about your sisters relation to you would like a chance to meet you, his name is Lord Lottery, while you aren't obliged to call him Lord or Sir I would recommend that you do so anyways just to be on the safe side." Anna then asked about this Lottery being, what he was like, what he looked like, if he had any quirks that she should watch out for, the basic stuff.

Havon's reply was this: Lottery was an greatly aged angel with thousands of year of experience under his belt when it came to fighting demons and devils and had this strange inmate understanding of how their minds worked and their reasoning, as if he had lived among them in his younger years. He was also wily and at times his eyes, a peculiar feeling that he hid something, but that feeling that people felt around him quickly came to past. After Havon had given Anna some background information the two walked off down a side of the hallway, with Havon of course being in the lead.

Anna tried her hardest to keep track of all the lefts and rights and turns and corners that they sped walked past but quickly found her brain being overwhelmed and quickly ceased the pointless attempt. Instead she focused her thoughts on the fact that she was but a simple human woman, not even nun potential yet here she was in Heaven. That was something she was still finding hard to grasp herself, who knew? This could all be a dream for all she knew.

And she would awaken at any moment, in her simple wooden back home with the treats of a supernatural supernova battle royal between good and evil just the ideals of novels or comics.… And yet deep down in her hearts of hearts Anna Silverman knew that this was not a dream and that her only two living relatives left were in fact a mortal danger. That alone gave her courage, at least at the current point in time, to face the dangers and dreads of battle to try to save them, and any other innocents that might be in-between the cross fire.

As these thought blanked Anna's mind she was quite surprised when she found herself face to face with an ancient looking wrinkled covered being in a small room that looked a bit like one of the prison cells, all the walls were an almost eerie fresh snow white. A large but simple looking dark brown wood table was all that separated the well seasoned angel warrior and behind him was a simplistic looking blue door that was not any fancy sort of shade, just a simple down to earth blue.

Two similar smallish chairs were situated near the table and Lottery gestured with his right hand for Anna to take a seat. She looked back at Havon as if to ask where she would be sitting but the look on the hardened child's face told her that she would be standing. With that both Anna and Lord Lottery sat down, the former weaving his hands together like a wicker basket.

"So, you are Anna Relva Silverman." Lottery's voice wasn't soft and grandfatherly as Anna had been expecting but it sounded much younger, stronger like a voice of solid steel, yet still retaining a calm, collected, civilized manner that one might have thought someone of his appearance to have. In many ways Lord Lottery reminded Anna of Obi-Wan or any of the other numerous 'old mentor' archetypes that existed in literarily works of earth. He certainly looked the part what with the canon of wrinkles that covered his visible flesh and face like some sort of terminal viruses of some sort.

"Y-Yes I am sir."

He gave the scared and unraveled woman a warm and sympathy filled smile. "I see that you are nervous, that you no doubt have a near infinite number of questions, the most prominent two of those numerous many being 'why you?' and 'why not call in the help of the great ocean of abnormally powered beings, who you're species calls super heroes, to help us when the time comes for us to labret your town from it's sinister supernatural influence. I chose you out of the others that have ties to the town because your sister has ties to one of the heirs to one of the sectors of Underworld royalty, something that I personally feel is something too dangerous to be allowed."

"If that vile scum starts to undermine the minds of one individual then that will just allow them the power to undermine more and more people until the entire town is under their grasp! And as for why we can not ask for the help of your super empowered heroes and heroines it is because of the Alky Lai, only the realm of corruption in question and Heaven are allow to use the forces they have, no requesting help from anyone in this universe with 'superhuman' power so as much help as we would no doubt need I'm afraid to say that it would be impossible to request anyone's help but our own."

"But then how can I help you, I don't know the first thing about fighting! An angry sugar high three year old could odds are beat me up!"

Lottery simply smiled on, his weaved prune like hands tightening together. "You have no above human power and/or abilities do you not?" Slowly Anna nodded, she was more then aware of _that_. "Well there you go; since you have no 'super' powers of any sort we can recruit you. And besides a loophole of the Alky Lai is that it says nothing about requesting OUTside help, and I don't mean simply asking other councils or legions for assistance I mean asking the help of other angelic beings from other universe and dimensions!"

At this Anna gave a wide breath, sucking in as much as her face would allow. The very idea of angels in other universe had never even occurred to her! Let alone asking them for help! Still, it was good to know that at least they would still have some help in combating this demonic threat.

"And as for how you can help child, well that happens to be quite simple! You see in the room behind us is a former renegade angelic bounty huntress locked tightly for betraying her kind in her home universe for the companionship of a Hellspawn, a warrior of hell. I plan to pass on most of her powers and skills to you. You'll garner some of the basics that will help you in the coming liberation, above human strength, endurance, speed, the power of flight. And a few other things that I'll just leave as a surprise to you to figure out on your own. "

With that Lottery pushed back his chair with his felt and stood up. Anna quickly did the same and both she and Havon followed the higher ranking angel male to the blue door, then waiting for him to open it and the three stepped on in.

The sight that Anna saw next was one that many decades from now as she lay awake next to her beloved husband looking back and reflecting on her life, never forgot. The image forever burned into her brain like a hot jabbing piercing piece of iron. The person, for she looked quite human enough physically, could only be called a fallen angel.

Just by looking at her once Anna, wide and stun to silence for what seemed the fifth time today that the woman that was held bounded before her by her wrists and lower legs by two ever glowing bands of golden celestial energies had once been some of confidence and respected in a manner higher then any simple country leader could ever hope to gain.

Her bright orange hair while had once always been juggle like was now a tangled, unkempt, and most of all dirty limp collection of hair that seemed to be a mockery of it's former shape, though that was not the only part of her that oozed mockery.

Her once fit and trim athletic body was now skeleton-ish, so much to the point where Anna could easily see clear as day every single one of her ribs alone with out even having to look for them. Some strange black tribal seemed to cover both her eyes in an almost mask like shape, parting only at the bridge of her nose.

And one look at the bizarre woman's taste in clothing made Anna blush a deep dapple of pinks. She almost looked like a playboy girl with the entire wild taken out of her then a former angelic bounty hunter, her outfit was bikini styled and would have made her look slutty if not for the fact that it was made out of different collections of what looked like gold and silver metals as well as the silver armguards and interlinking solid gold chains that were attached to her arms. Her legs, the right thigh of which had to thin parallel black stripes that coiled around it like a snake, were weak and pathetic from lack of proper food and exercise to support her own body making the celestial bands around them meaningless.

Anna felt a stab of pity for this unknown woman, although she couldn't help but wonder why she didn't have a more covering outfit on, not just for decencies sake but also because it seemed to make more sense to wear armor that protected all of your body then leaving so much of you exposed all the time.

But all of that aside one simple good examination of this woman and Anna knew that she was standing in font of a highly skilled and vastly experienced being who had been though centuries, no manila worth of battle and fights to the death, even in her unconscious state. Suddenly without warning the woman stirred back to the world of the living, small moan escaped her greatly dried and crusty lips as she gave her head strong good, solid sake allowing all of her bright orange hair to fly back and forth madly. She then opened her eyes, which were snow white, pupiless and seemed to stretch to the cutouts of her face paint.

She opened her lips in an attempt to shout what might have been a warning but her mouth sealed itself shut and only frantic, urgent muffled cries came from her once lovely lips, as they were both sealed tighter then Fort Nox.

"This traitor," Lottery explained casually as if the former bounty huntress was still out of it. "Is named Angela, I already told you what she did so let's get now with the passing of her powers to you shall we?" Angela. Somehow Anna felt the named suited this once great woman warrior; on anyone else it might have sounded corny. Angela the angel, Sounded like something out of a bad Saturday cartoon. But something about this strange fallen woman's appearance seemed to just make that name work for her. Breaking forth from her train of thought Anna nodded in agreement, showing that she was ready for her chance to protect and save her family members even if it meant giving up her life on earth.

Lottery then raised his hand so that it was parallel with Angela's body and Anna and a stream of golden flowing powers began to ebb its way out of the former Hellspawn huntress's body and into that of Anna's, Angela gave a somewhat loud screech of pain and Anna fought back the urge to tell Lottery to stop, she had to do this. She had to save her family!

The moment that stream touched her flesh Anna shivered as an whole horde of feelings washed over her body, some obvious to her and some of which she remained ignorant off, she felt herself become instantly more powerful, stronger and faster then any human could hope to become as well as a strange inner holy aura that seemed to now flow within her like her blood stream, another thing that she felt was this hard to describe, difficult to word although she had one word that was just on the very tip of her tongue.

Enlightenment? That was the only thing she could think of off the top of her head that accurately fit this baffling new sense. Somehow she was now able to tell the difference between mortals and angels, and subconsciously the differences between demons, devils, and angelic being as far as life energies were concerned.

After a few seconds the flow of power ceased to come from Angela's body and the ex-huntress stopped her shrieking. Lottery turned to face the newly empowered Anna, who was still bewildered from her sudden transformation, having yet to notice the average sized wings that now jetted out from her shoulder blades.

"Havon, see to it that Miss. Silverman is settled nicely in her new room. All her luggage from the airport should be there." Havon nodded and the two followed out the room leaving the demon in angel's clothing and the once powerful female bounty huntress alone. With a snap of his wrinkly fingers Angela let out a loud gasp of air as if she had just resurfaced from holding her breath underwater. After a moment of gasping and sucking in as much air into her mouth she gave her captor a weak sickly glare.

"W-Why?" her voice was raspy and harsh and weak so very weak, like everything about her it taunted the now shattered confidence that Angela had been legendary for back in her home dimension.

When she had first came too the first thing that blasted though her mind was the powerful, hot searing pain of Malebolgia trusting her own impressive holy spear right though her body and Spawn's stunned, shaken, expression of disbelief. Then as she as she felt the coldness of death slowly embrace itself around her body she also remembered the final words she had given the Spawn who had once been a man: "Don't listen to their lies, Spawn. You always have a choice. Believe me… I know… No regrets…" And then, permanent darkness engulfed her whole.

After that had pasted though her body Angela had wondered how it was she was alive, and why she was bounded up. As the time had pasted the Violator, under his guise of Lottery, had explained everything that had happened to old Spawny boy after words. How the big grand plan of Mammon's Hellspawn breeding program had blown up in his face. How he had gone had not only stopped Armageddon but in fact revised its effects and returned their earth to normal. And how, after putting up with so much Spawn had finally managed to gain some sort of life in the alleyways of New York City, free of Heaven and Hells interference forever.

The Violator had also explained how when Mammon had banished both he and Spawn to this universe that the Violator had not only fused with his counterpart, doubling his power, but he had somehow also become free of Malebolgia's (who was incidentally still alive in this universe) control. As well as his plans to eventually kill him, take over the 8th sphere of Hell and crown himself King Violator: Lord and Master of the 8th sphere, as well as a few other ideas that Angela found just absurd herself and felt they would never work, then again she had never thought that someone this stupid could ever pass off as an angel either had she had been proved wrong on that account.

And while the Violator had explained this in bits and pieces when he visited her from time to time (other angels had long since learned to ignore her and thought that her ramblings about sir Lottery being a demon in disguise as just plain stupid) the thing he had never explained was why he had bothered to bring her back to life in the first place. She didn't care much as for the method for how he had brought her back she just wanted to know WHY he did it!

Lottery gave a sinister shark like grin, the grin of his true form that he hide under a well crafted mask. "Well I figured since you where just sitting here why not pass most of your powers on to a human woman and see what happens? Besides that Anna child could make quite the interesting guinea pig if I play my cards right, next to that Goldberg boy that is."

"N-Not what I-I meant you third rate entertainer!"

At that comment the Violator gave a small non angry sigh, unfazed by the insult.

"Simple my dear little angel. I need YOU as either a nice gambling chip or battering tool for that imbecile Spawn, unlike that suave simpleton Mammon or that meat headed "Master" Malebolgia, I'm not the type to put all my proverbial eggs in one basket! I'm not one to get so high on my horse that it will lead to my undoing; this ain't some cheap kiddy cartoon show after all!" Angela then opened her mouth to argue but the Violator raised his right hand in a stop motion. "And before you say anything about me being so cock sure about my victory in let's see… more or less 6 days let me just say that do you REALLY think a week is enough to get a decent defense around a town? Let alone protect all those 'innocent' humans living there?"

Angela said nothing; she knew the Violator had her there. "And besides even if any humans DO die I'll be bringing them back to life when I become King over the 8th sphere. No point in ruling over an empty town without any humans in it after all!" He then looked down at his left wrist as if it had a watch on it and feigned shock in a demonic manner. "Well will ya look at the time! As much as I would LOVE to continue this simulating conversation I really must be going. I'm a busy angel after all!" With that he left the small, cramp cell will a insane crackle of laughter at his own inside joke that would have made even the Joker shiver just a bit in fear. Angela sighed, the silence spell having been placed back on her once more (not that she had anyone to talk to for that matter). She was trapped and she knew it. She was helpless and alone once more.


	7. Chapter 6: Will's Wrath prt 2

An: And now for something compleatly different. An update!

* * *

Will's Wrath 2

For the next pasting few moments neither Will nor the legendary famed costumed hero Spider Man said a word, both young men had their eyes on one another, or Spider man's lack there-of , and neither was willing to take their eyes off the other. Suddenly the red and blue arachnid dressed man whipped out both of his hands and brought his fingers down in a peculiar pose and a strange white webbing substance shot forth from his wrists like bullets. Will quickly leapt to his right, just barley avoiding being captured and struck down by the sticky odd substance, landing on the dark grey concrete thankfully on his own two feet; he wasted no time turning around. He saw that this 'Spider Man' instead of charging at him was standing perfectly still with his arms crossed and his hands giving a light applaud.

"Not bad kid, most of the criminals I fight aren't quick enough to doge my webbing. I'll give you points for speed."

The young half demon's ruby red eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I am a gentleman, not some petty thief!" the boy snarled venomously at the world renowned New Yorker crime fighter. The very nerve of this nitwit comparing him to some simple worm who had to steal for a living, it was an insult to his family!

Spider Man raised an eyebrow under his mask, "Really now? And here I thought you guys died out with the Who and scones!" At that comment William's face twisted into that of bafflement and confusion. He knew what scones were but what in the name of his mother's magenta hair bow was 'the Who'?

Rapidly whipping his head back and forth the blond half demonic lad decided that he was better off not questioning his foe. Balling his fists up as tight as he could make them Will ran at the 30 some year old hero full tilt with a bloodthirsty battle cry that bounced off the concrete buildings. When he was only a few inches away from the costumed man Will threw his left arm and fist into a powerful attempt to strike his ribcage. Much to his shock however at the last moment Spider Man crouched down and sprung up well over ten feet in the air!

Not wasting any sort of time to allow gravity to do what it did best Peter Parker blasted out a string of his personal webbing and latched it onto one of the many buildings that made up the arena. "Catch me if you can old chum!" The tone was that of a mock British accent and with that Will's first ever true foe vanished from his eye sight in a matter of seconds. Stunned beyond any sort of verbal comeback that he would have other wise shouted Will let out a furious scream, part of it from having the ghost of a wild man within him and the other being pure rage and anger at being humiliated so easily and hastily stormed after his opponent.

Sakura Yamamura looked at her friend's father with an expression of shock and disbelief as she broke her attention from the computer screen just as Will was starting to run after the masked man. What in the world was this man thinking, sending his son to fight one of the most well known superheroes in the world? Was he mad or did he just want his son to lose his first ever real ligament battle? Of all the people in all the planets in the entire universe WHY in the name of a random higher power did Edgar chose THE Spider Man to be the first foe for Will to fight? It made little to no sense whatsoever, at least to herself but then again she was only 10 years old. What did she know?

At that moment Edgar's right obsidian eye moved to her location. It seemed to act like a scanner, looking her over and examining her for all she was worth. The corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile. "No doubt you're questioning my sanity at sending my son to fight someone as skilled and famous as Mr. Parker are you not Sakura?" The raven haired ten-year old could only nod stiffly in response, Edgar might have been enough of a nice person but he still physically intimated her quite a bit.

"I don't blame you for that; something you should be aware of though is that I took the liberty of weakening Mr. Parker for my son to fight, and you also underestimate his cunning mind as well as his assistance. If Will is to lose this fight, well that shall just help teach him a lesson in humility then. Now my advice to you is to sit and watch and try to relax. In other words, child, enjoy the show."

Sakura, with some reluctance did just that as she turned her attention back to the massive monitor. He had done little to consol her and the young Asian American girl made a quick universal pray that her new friend wouldn't come out TOO worst for wear.

Will's heart was beating faster then it had in months, not only was his opponent adept at using his webbing to swing and fling himself from building to almost contently placed building but he was also a master at the art of insults, far more greater at this then Will knew he would ever become. As the blond demon boy ran, jumped, dodged, and otherwise maneuvered his body in-between many of the cars, trucks, lampposts, and other obstacles of New York's fame that came in between him and the Spider man the costume man in question was doing the very thing that made him so popular: Taunting and mocking his foe till they were driven insane with rage. Many of the taunts went something like this:

"Come on! The Blob runs faster than you!"

Or

"Are we having a race or are you just trying to make sure your first in line for the new 'Hanna Montana' concert?"

And even

"Tell me something kiddo was your mom part turtle or something cuz you're as slow as they come. My Aunt odds are can run faster then you and she's about as old as they get."

Needless to say although Will didn't understand any of the things Spider man was talking about, or who any of the people were for that matter, he knew an insult when he heard one having giving his twit of a cousin many an earful before himself. With each added tarnish, either his family member's names or his speed, Will's noble blue blood boiled until he was near ready to try to blast the fool down with a nice hellfire ball. He raised his arm, palm opened wide and attempted to summon some form of flame, and even inferior mortal flame would satisfy the blond boy's desire to shut his foe up at this point! However, much like what his father had told him, Will found that he was unable to summon anything remotely fire like, not even a bit needed to light a pipe. He finally stopped his chase to take a moment to catch his breath; no doubt he had been running for odds are 10 to 15 minutes and he needed a moment to think.

Will cursed his father for disabling his hellfire powers and chain abilities, those two things would be just the thing needed to silence that annoying arachnid once and for all! Still, he did retain the power to make protective magical shields so maybe he could use that to his advantage? He wasn't overly skilled at the art of protection but he did at the very least have enough skill under his belt to create basic shields around his body, Will wasn't limited to just protecting himself, he could protect allies and foe like. In theory at least that was the idea.

Snapping his eyes tight as he could, Will tried his hardest to get his jackhammer of a heart under control, and focused all of his mental thoughts, and willpower on one very simple force field to stop that fool of a bug in its tracks. Sweat began to form across his brow and the rimed edges of his lush blond hair were starting to become damp with perspiration, he could only hope he could pull off what he had planed otherwise he would have quite the challenging time getting this Spider Man down to the ground.

As the red and blue spandex clad hero craned his head back to see what had happened to the oddly eared boy when suddenly and silently a flat bronze magical disc of mystical energy, no thicker then a piece of cardboard appeared right in front of him, inches away from his body.

However just as Peter Parker was about to find himself face planted right in the middle of a force field the strange sixth sense in the back of his mind, his famous 'spider sense' began tingling like mad, without hesitating for an instant Spider Man whirled his head forward, grabbed the top edge of the shield and gracefully leapt his body over the opposing obstacle, curling his body into a tight ball before allow himself to land on the ground feet first, he then quickly sped off on foot, the distance between the two widening by each bounded foot step. Will who was a good few yards away stood dumbstruck, his jaw unhinged in a very ungentlemanly manner in sheer awe. It seemed his father had been right, this man before him did have some form of a six sense, which was just going to make him all the more harder to try to fight, but all the more satisfying to crush him to a fine bone powder when he won.

Feeling his body refreshed with a renewed vigor the blond half demon stormed after Spider man running as fast as his hybrid body would allowing him to go as the papal of numerous shades of concrete gray and glass quickly turned into one seamless blur at the side of his eyes. And with that the case between cat and kitten began once again, with each pounding step forward Will found his heart pumping equally fierily as they had before at the start of the fight and that in turn gave him a faster than normal sprint. While that did help him keep track of his masked adversary it was clear that Will was never going to be able to catch this 'Spider man' on foot, his only hope was going to be to try and call him out.

"Stand and fight me insect! Or are you too much of a craven simpleton to the point where all you do is hide behind a cheap mask and run away?"

With that the spandex clad man skidded to a stop, whirled around and looked down at his pint sized opponent. "You ARE aware that an insect and an arachnid are different species of life right short stuff?"

"Yes I was aware of that, I was INSULTING you, you fool!" Will screamed loudly, his voice vibrating off the glass and concrete walls like a high powered pinball. He then added as an after thought, "And I am NOT short!"

"Sure you're not kid, next thing your going to tell me is that you don't own a giant lollipop and prance around singing in a high pitched voice either." The web slinger commented dryly.

That was the braking point; William Poe could handle insults, jeers, and jabs at his families name for only so long before snapping. This costumed garrulous idiot was about to have a very painful demonic retribution handed to him gift warped personally from Underworld royalty!

With a bestial enraged cry of anger and frustration the blond hybrid child in disheveled, barbaric manner ran at Spider man on all four limbs, his voice an animalistic mockery of his normally insuperable and well groomed speech. In moments he was upon the masked vigilante and unleashed one savage attack on his foe after the other, Spidey gave a small mental sigh before striking a fighting pose.

He had hoped that he might have been able to wear this strange eared boy down to the point where he could have captured him and interrogated him for information, now this hot headed blond boy was just going to make his life all the more harder. In someway Spider man was glad the city of New York's inhabitances, super powered or otherwise had varnished so suddenly without a trace of any sort. No doubt he would have never heard the end of it from J.J back at the _Bugle__, _which would be the LAST thing the famous web slinger needed was pictures or film of him fighting a kid who couldn't have been older then 11_._

His body quickly proved to be not only faster then Will's but also far more supple and flexible, added to the fact that Spider man had simply far more battle experience then Will could most likely ever gain within at least 10 years of training and battling, simply did not equal out to very fair or even odds.

Even with the added help of his reaction time being slowed down and his punches and kicks were slowly starting to become more shoddy and sluggish, was without a doubt the superior of the unrecorded hand to hand battle that was taking place in the normally otherwise bustling city of New York.

Finding his legs skidding back on the heels of its feet for what felt like the umpteenth time, Will sensed that his body was near its caving point. His arms, legs, and chest were all black and blue with bruises, his face looked like something very much out of the boxing movie Rocky, and his once well kept after classical suit and tie was now a grossly unkempt, wrinkled mess of supernaturalwoven clothing with blood stains seeping though the martial like water on a sponge, leaving darken patches of black all of his normally prim suit. His lungs and heart felt as if they were on fire and his brow was without a doubt drenched in sweat and small rivets of blood. This was becoming ridiculous, even after all his training, practice and handwork over the past few months Will was finding it supremely idiotic that he couldn't even best a fool in spandex!

In his stupefied state Will was completely caught off guard when he heard the sound of that odd liquid goop eject itself from Spider man's wrists, in moments he was trapped on the ground, his body bound tighter then a cobra would have done to trap its pry. Will didn't hesitate to try to brake his way out of the quickly solidifying white liquid substance, however the passing seconds quickly told him his struggle would be for not.

"Listen up good my blond belligerent friend." The famous web slinger was now hanging his body upside down by a single strand of webbing, his masked face and tone was deadly serous and any wise cracks he might have normally said in a situation like this were nowhere to be found.

"If you were just some petty bank robber or say one of my never say die villains that never seem to give up no matter how many times I kick their butts back behind bars, odds are I would just let the local police handle ya and move on with the rest of my day. Only one small problem with that: All the people in the city, super powered or otherwise have vanished off the face of the earth with out even the slightest bit of a trace. To make this day even stranger then normal, the whole city of New York seems to be in some sort of pocket dimension. Every time I've tried to leave the city I've wound up back here. To heap on the weird level ALL forms of commutations are shot. And then you, my strangely arrogant and gifted friend pop up out of nowhere. Now this might just be me jumping to conclusions kid but unless I'm mistaken you have something to do with roughly six million people disappearing off the face of the Earth."

"So I'm going to ask you ONE last time. Do you or do you NOT have anything to do with what's happened to the city?" With that Spider man let more webbing out from his costumes wrist ejectors and lowered his body slowly to the ground, then flipped himself upright as he set his feet down on the blackened man made ground.

Will averted his gaze from the masked hero, part of that was out of sheer stubbornness the other due to the fact that he wasn't sure how to answer the question in the first place. Just how realistic was the Supernatural realm's holographic technology anyway? Would this Spider man person even know that he was just a highly advance trick of the light or were the simulations not programmed for that sort of self conscious?

And besides, he wasn't about to answer to this human anyways, he was a _super_natural being for the love of lust! There were no laws that said he had to answer to this simpleton, no guide lines that made it so that he had to reply, he would answer when he daman well felt like it and not a moment till then. As he remained silent Will noticed that the white paste like substance that had him trapped was quickly starting to harden with each passing moment. If he didn't think of something soon he would without a doubt be in trouble. With one final last-ditched effort to free himself Will strained his arms forward with a much physical strength as he could, the effort however was in vain as the white once-liquid substance was now a steel hardened grayish casing. He was trapped, helpless, and the young half demon KNEW it.

"Well?" At this point Spider man began tapping his left foot in annoyance. "I'm waiting, are you going to start talking or not?"

Back in the training room the former hell knight Edgar, the inter-dimension samurai ghost Cyan; and the American Japanese ten year old Sakura had spent all of the past 30 minutes or so staring at the screen that lay before them, each with a different expression scrawled across their face. The father's face was one etched in deep thought and mental bickering; the former samurai's was expected hardness, and as for the newly made friend… Her's had been an expression of sadness, fear for her friend, and a simple wish that the fight would just hurry up and finish already.

The misty blue armored spirit turned to mountain of a man. "Your son seems to have reached the end of his rope. Will you end the battle now?"

Edgar, having been rubbing his hairless chin in though set his hand down. "No I don't think that I will." He commented in a somewhat nonchalant tone. The remaining two in the room gave him looks mixed between stun surprise and perplexion. Was this demonic man insane? Or did he have something else planned?

Edgar reached out his large hands to the consoles impressively huge keyboard and began rapidly typing in a command to the machines CPU, silently and with an emotionless expression as he put his hidden plan into action. Whatever the 40 some year old demon warrior had planed it wasn't about ending his son's first true battle.

With a final jab of a key Edgar folded his arms back in satisfaction. Now the fun could begin.

The masked hero Spider man was starting to, uncharacteristically; really lose his penitence with this strange kid. His hard-as-steel webbing had already solidified and unless this kid had any other sort of powers besides making those cheaply made force fields then it was pretty clear that he wasn't going to be running away what with his body trapped as it was.

Will had finally stopped glaring at the masked man and averted his hate filled glare down at the thick black ground instead. _"Sir Gau_, do_ you have any sort of ability that could help me set myself free?"_ His hope rose just a little bit, anytime that deal he had recently made with the two souls about them helping him out would be vastly appreciated at this point, given the current mess he was in.

The ghost of the wild young man let out a low howl, one that sounded somewhat apologetic. _"Sorry Mr. Thee, need more time to get used to new clean body!"_

William grimaced at that statement. So much for that idea… And while he could use his natural ability to make protective force field- like shields to brake free from his hardened prison, it would have been against his code of honor. His parents had not raised some yellow bellied, craven, weakling. For all of his flaws that he was will to admit too Will at least knew he had a code of honor. Something he had felt humans at lost a long time ago, at least in his personal view point that was. So here he was, trapped by a masked man with webbing abilities, powerless to do anything. This was humiliating, if he kept this up he could very well become like his brainless twit of a cousin…. The blond lad shuddered at the thought, his body shaking as much as his bindings would allow him. It was then at that moment that a bewildering sensation washed over his body.

In his mind an artificial, computerized male voice entered, causing Will to jolt his head back a little. "Pyro elemental abilities restored." With that a rushing jolt like feeling quickly swept though his body, vanishing in a matter of seconds as quickly as it had came. Will then lowered his eye balls down as far as they could go and began to fumble with his fingers, putting all of his focus and thought into his somewhat small hands. A feeling of small hot sparks began to jump across his trapped fingers. The blond smiled. Now it was time to show this fool what it mean to battle a true demonic entity.

With a bellowing bestial war cry, Will let loose every bit of flame he could summon too the palms of his hands, his hardened webbing prison almost instantly burst into a conflagration of bright orange and red flames, restraining it just enough so that his beloved suit and tie and other clothing would remained unburned and unmarked from his battle. Any damage that one might have experienced in battle when facing a holo-foe for the most part stayed with you, short of death that is. The grandson of Mandy was hardly going to come out of the battle unharmed, being beaten somewhat black and blue already, but at least he'd come out victorious.

Spider man gave a small move back in recoil at the sight of seeing a kid set at least part of their body on fire, but then returned to normal when the sudden burst of flames had made quick work of his webbing, leaving the blond boy for the most part unharmed save for his outfit which now had parts of it caked with shoot, and the tips of his fingers that had the wisps of small yellow-orange flames sprouting from them.

It took the web shooter only a moment to figure out that the lad before him could control flames. The only thing he didn't quite understand was why the boy had waited until now to use those powers when he could have been blasting him from the sky. Suddenly the boy's palms sprang up into fledged flames that just vaguely resembled lopsided orbs, the blond boy now grinning sinisterly as he felt that power run all over his body once again. It might not have been the superior hellfire, but these weak mortal counterparts to it would more then work at this point.

With all the might his demonic body would allow, Will lobbed his first fireball at Spider man, the glee filled grin never once leaving his face. With a quick spur of the moment leap Spider man sprang up over the incoming concentration of flame, only to be nailed in the chest and sent crashing into the pavement by a smaller, but still reasonable powerful, fireball.

Pushing his body off the black artificial ground with the palm of his hands Spider man got up to continue the battle, when suddenly his spider sense began to tingle, this time a moment too late….

PWOOP!

The still lingering puzzle of the kid's pryomatic abilities scattered right out of Peter Parker's mind as his body was bombarded with another minimum powered fire ball, one not powerful enough to cause permanent burning on its own but with enough hits from them his costume and body would quickly be burned away mostly and blackened with varying degrees of burns.

"BURN WELP, BURN!" Will's voice boomed out as he launched out fireball after fireball at Spider man's body, not giving him anywhere near enough time to counterattack the belligerent onslaught of flame orbs, mustard colored like aura began to surround his body; however both Will and his now helpless foe failed to notice it. "BURN AND PAY FOR YOURE IMMENSELY ANNOYING INSULTS TO MY FAMILY AND ME!" After a few more balls had been thrown Will stopped his one sided come back in order to catch his breath.

He might have had the ability to summon flames from nature as well as magically from his mother's side, but either way took his toll after a good bit of use. He reopened the eyes he had shut when he had stopped and noticed that Spider man had somehow escaped, the spot where his burnt and battered body had been was now costume hero free. Will gave a small mental shrug of indifference, it was fine by him. Now that he had his pyro powers with him that would be all the odd evening from his father that he would need. The mist around him began to fade away as Will began to concentrate his mind to try to pin point where Spider man had scampered off too.

Sure enough his foe was in fact only a few dozen feet away, struggling to move along at a decent pace with his injuries. Will was thankful that his parents had taught him that ability, even though it only worked within 100 feet of his current physical body. The blond sped after his foe not wanting to lose him as he had before, ignoring the pain in the middle regions of his chest.

After a few seconds of running his way though the highly complex labyrinth of New York City, the sight of the badly beaten and once strong hero limping along came into Will's range of sight.

Letting both of his arms fall to his waist, Will once again let the free flowing flames erupt from his body. Once again the rapid raining of fireballs slammed into the now battered hero's body only this time he would not be capable of surviving; all the while the young William had a smirk of glee across his face. After draining his pryo based powers for the second time Will stopped his attacks and walked over to the now nearly dead masked man.

Most of his costume had been burned off as whatever color of skin might have been was now charred black and smelled terrible from the recent savage attacks of fireballs and columns of smoke now rose off his body, disappearing into the atmosphere. Spider Man's hair had been burned off and now only a badly scared face with blue eyes was left. His expression was unreadable.

"W-What…. Are you?" The dry stale sounding voice asked with a deathly expression.

The blond and somewhat badly beaten boy gave his soon to be dead foe a cold look. "I am a demon and of royal blood. Something you should not forget any time soon human." Will replied coldly as he walked off. The city and everything around him slowly became a blur and blend of colors, like some poorly done watercolor artwork and in moments, momentarily Will found himself in a wide, pure white room.

His father must have deiced to end the battle, he thought as he proceeded to stager (as he was still fairly beaten about from the battle and because of so made him slightly woozy) out of training room. When he walked in the room he had used to enter the training ground he saw that Sakura looked greatly relived that the fight had finally finished, after taking over half an hour end, both Sakura and Will glanced at one another and smiled. She was happy that he had won his fight (if with some difficulty) and had been mesmerized by how William had fought; a mix of refined style with raw pyromania power.

Gau than suddenly evaporated hastily out of Will's body, somewhat disappointed that his abilities hadn't been needed after all, and floated over to his friend Mr. Thou with a crushed look on his face. The blond boy then glanced up to his towering father to see how he had done over all.

Edgar had a bemused look spread across his face as he looked down at his son from his stone throne of a chair, Will could tell that he was on some level pleased with how he had faired against that annoying spider opponent.

"You did well son," Edgar remarked, the complement was a sincere one. He reached at his waist side and pulled out a bottle. "Catch." Will snatched the glass made container out of the air and quickly downed the contents, knowing it was a brew meant for healing ones physical injures. He then tucked the bottle into his now threadbare suite and sat in one of the spare chairs in the room, which happened to be placed in front of everyone else.

"Thank you, Father." Will wanted to ask him why he had given him back his pyro abilities but felt that that should be asked at a latter time, when he wasn't in front of all these people, so he let it go.

"What you and Mr. Parker said at the end reminded me of what the infamous being, Barasia once said." Will felt his face go slightly pink, like many supernatural being he had heard about the legendary mass murdering robotic Powerpuff based being. Being mentioned in the same sentence as her was somewhat flattering. Sakura tried her best to hide back a confused look, what sort of a name WAS Barasia for a person anyways? Was she African American?

"I could show you the recording we have of it if anyone would be interested." Edgar stated casually. Sakura stated she would be interested in seeing it, if only to end her growing curiosity of who this 'Barasia' girl might be. Gau agreed because the idea of a picture show might cheer him up, what with all the pretty colors and sounds. Will said yes as he had never seen what Barasia looked like, all he knew was that she had existed in a separate universe where supernatural beings and magical entities were ten times weaker than they were elsewhere, and that she was clothed all in black, from her hair to her outfit.

After everyone had decided to stay Edgar began punching in commands into the consoles keyboard. An image than appeared of two people on the flat HD computer screen, one was what looked like a ruby haired girl in a Pink Power Ranger cosplayer outfit facing down an just a bizarre girl who looked to be about a few years younger then the girl was facing. Everything about that girl was jet black, her eyes, her dress which had a rectangle that was a different shade of black. Even her hair which had many black stands of hair jetting out of her head like lightning blots, with one master blot of blackness striking particularly out of the vanguard of her forehead. A sinister smirk of vanity was stamped across her facing giving the black wearing girl an unnatural air about her, even just as a simple image on a glass screen.

Sakura and Gau did their best to hold back their laughter; both girls looked fairly silly to them, the girl clad in all black more so then the redhead. Will gazed out at the picture, taken back with a dumbstruck expression. He never would have thought that the almost mythical Barasia had the appearance of an 8 year old girl! Cyan had both his eyebrows raised with a partly bemused and perplexed expression.

"What kind of girl are you?" The red haired girl in spandex asked.

The other girl giggled, "The kind of girl you only ever meet once."

With that the image ended and the screen went black again. Edgar was the only one who wasn't stricken with pure shock from the recently viewed image.

Will was first to re-obtain his ability to speak. "Was Barasia… always a child father?" The fact that someone so young looking could be as skilled or as powerful or as dangerous as the rumors of the Barasia that had been circulating around the supernatural realms for quite awhile was a little GIRL, did not bode well with what Will had personally always imagined her as.

Edgar nodded, "She was son, and she was also a gynoid, a soulless machine made to replicate the appearance of a little girl. Her main abilities included an very powerful force field to protect herself against all forms of physical harm, a green ray dubbed the 'Nullify Blaster' that worked extremely well on non supernatural/magical matter, magnetically powerful cannons, as well as the power to turn the fingers of her hands into the razor sharp blades with the refined adept skill of a surgeons knife." He than added as an afterthought, "The powerful and highly intelligent cyborg being TentoRaijin, who acted as sort of her father figure to her during her life, once even referred to her as a 'little demon'."

"RUBISH!" The voice of Will's boomed in cutting his father off from anymore sickening praise of this mockery of a being, he couldn't even see why his father was doing it in the first place. She was a walking tool with a crappy hair sense and nothing more, she was even made in the mortal realm and that did nothing to boost his now destroyed opinion of Barasia. Both Sakura and Gau at that moment couldn't hold their laughter in a moment along and both raven haired Asian girl and former world saver found themselves paralyzed with one bellowing ha after the other, so much so that tears began to trickle down Sakura's face cheeks. Will looked bewildered at the two while Edgar smiled warmly at them both, more than aware of their reasons for erupting into giggles.

"Girl… has… very silly hair!" Gau commented in his usual simple tone when he had finished laughing.

"I'm…. so very sorry." Sakura said as she removed a few tears with one of her index fingers. "I just couldn't hold it in anymore… it just all sounds so…."

Edgar: "Idiotic? Absurd? Illogical? Stupid?"

"Well… yea basically."

"Might I ask why you think that?"

"COME ON! If that smirk is anything to do by then that Barasia thing was the 'hate humankind' type of robot and that's pretty cliché alone, add in the overused color black, the retarded looking hair and the voice that sounds like some sugar high three year old with voice issues and you have some comedy gold right there!" she continued, "Also why a kid? Wouldn't an adult make WAY more sense if you're going to make a killer robot to make her an adult, what with the longer limbs giving her an advantage in combat and the power of sexual seduction at her finger tips? Not to mention the hair makes her look like some sort of crappy manga character…. " Her face then turned a slight shade of pink. "Sorry bout that. I didn't mean to go all ranty like that. I just think that just doesn't look all that threatening looking is all. I just find her funny… Sorry."

"Don't be." Edgar said dismissively. "You have every right to your own opinion and besides on some level you are right. The idea is fairly stupid yes but the exact same thing could be said for nearly every other universe and dimension in existence when looked at from a critical point of view." The strongman then turned to his son and looked down. "Judging from your expression Will I taken it you find the true Barasia less funny and more…?"

"Insulting!" The blond snapped. "Father did this TentoRaijin person ever meet a REAL demon before meeting Barasia? Did he have any sort of pre-knowledge of what being a demon TRURLY means?"

Edgar thought for a moment, finally he answered. "To my personal knowledge William, no, he did not."

"Then what right does he have to compare some…. Cheap, soulless, golem of metal with overused so-called 'abilities' to us, too our race!? What would be next? Those deluded robots attempting to make swords? Personally I think that this TentoRaijin was a fool. He clearly never knew what he was talking about."

Edgar gave Will a stern look. "I happened to hold Sir. Raijin in very high regard son, however I do see where both you and Ms. Sakura are coming from and at some point in my life I odds are would have agreed with you both."

"However both of you seem to have over looked that Barasia, while she was without a doubt over powered was also a vastly complex being, soul or no soul. She was in fact, under her vastly huge ego-something that both you and she share in common Will, very emotionally unstable. She might have been made to be a killer and she might have taken to that job like a bird to air but at the end of the day Barasia was still just an emotionally uneasy girl."

"Than answer me this father: Why a child? Why a girl who can't appear any older than 8. Wouldn't you agree that an adult female golem of any substance would make more logical sense?"

Edgar's facial expression then became aggravated and he snapped his eyes as if he were starting to become irritated with his son's questioning. Sucking in air and blowing it out again the ex-knight of Hades opened his eyes.

"Son," the tone was surprisingly soft and mild mannered. "I WILL agree with you that if one had what was needed to make artificial life than a woman in full bloom would make the most sense. However what I must tell you is that I am not a mind reader so I can not tell you what Cranston was thinking. I can't tell you if all he wanted in life was a child to call his own, or if he was the type who lusts after little ones, or if he was simply too lazy to go out into the world and garner a wife or life partner or adopt a child to call his own. All I can tell you is that Cranston made Barasia as a little girl, for whatever reason he did so will odds are forever be beyond us and it is, I think, for the best that it is. As for Mr. Raijin, he was an experienced general and very powerful warrior. Make no mistake, I respect him and with very good reason. "

His face than became much warmer and kinder than dark and brooding and a smile appeared.

"Now it's getting late and it's best the two of you get some sleep for the morning." With that both Cyan and Gau both said their good byes and left, soon followed by Edgar. Will then walked Sakura back to her temporary room and headed back to his where, after changing into his sleeping cloths, got into his bed and quickly fell into slumber land.

The bedroom of Mimi and Grim Jr, 11:45PM~

Sitting upright in her two person bed, reading a small book by lamplight, Heather Reaper awaited her husbands return back from informing the mayor of Vickson about the details of what would transpire in 7 days. As she reflected on the day's events of taking her only daughter to visit the once all powerful Hunting God the door to the room swung open and in walked the skeleton body of her lover and husband, even without any flesh on he still looked terrible and about ready to pass out from exhaustion.

Not even bothering to say hello to his wife Jr dragged his body over to the bed and climbed in, getting his undead body conferrable within the bed.

"Been better I take it?" Heather asked as she set her book down on the lamp stand and turned to face Jr.

"You don't know the half of it," he muttered as he dug his body deeper into the covers. "You know how my mom's human but she can make even demons quake in fear?" The arched eyebrow told him yes. "Well think of the mayor as a much, much less powerful, and not quite an attractive looking non blond version of my mom."

"Your conversion with her couldn't have taken that long," Heather stated matter-of-factly. "So what kept you held up?"

"I'll tell you in the morning…" Jr really wasn't in the current mood to chat with anyone right now, not even his own wife.

"Tell me now." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command. "Tell me about the whispers before the battle…

The son of death let out a very long, deep sigh. "So long as you don't say 'whispers before the battle' again or anything else that stupid sounding than fine." Jr than began to tell his wife of the events that had taken place during their split up.

* * *

AN: Well another chapter finished. Really need to find a better way to update. I blame the squishy girl artwork that I stare at personally. But that's besides the point. Something I want my reviewers to keep in mind when the comment on this story is what they like about it and WHY. Just a simple 'this is urber cool! Update soon' does not count. At all. End of story. If you liked something tell me WHY you liked it, and more importantly is there anything you hated or disliked? If so why? Give me details people, those are what separate brainless Internet monkeys from someone with a brain. Also don't be afarde to offer up some _constructive criticism_. I need that if I want to improve as a writer. I honestly would rather have a few in-depth reviewers than a wide pack of brainless fantards. As for the next chapter which, big surprise, is called Whispers before the battle the son of death meets the mayor of Vickson Ohio for the first time, unfortunately to burst her bubble so to speak.


End file.
